Akira - the 8th Archangel
by Mr. thinker
Summary: He was killed in the Devil War. But mysteriously he woke up in a new world. A world devoid of Devils and Devilmen, or so he thought. Now a new war is rising and chaos might find him again. This time, will he choose to be righteous once again or will he hide himself from the war? The choice is his, and he must choose now, for history could repeat itself.
1. The Wish and the Summoning

**Prologue**

* * *

The black motionless clouds hung high in the dull sky. Below, the ground was much the same; gray, empty and lifeless. The wind howled eerily along the empty earth, carrying nothing but dust and dirt up into the sky. Who would believe that this place was once called 'Earth'? A planet thriving with life?

Everything had changed after the war had taken place. A war betweenmythical beings with strange and demonic powers. A war that had crumbled humanity into nothing but a speck of dust.

A figure slowly came to a stand atop a hill, its shadow crawling across the dead surface. It was nothing but a silhouette, obscured by the dusts flying passed him, but despite the harsh wind, he stood undeterred.

"I always see this same scenario." His voice scratched at his throat. "After I challenged you, I realized that it would always end here." He slowly opened his eyes and cast his gaze towards the abyssal-like earth.

"You, winning. Me, losing." The tone of his voice was low and sad, as if he had lost something important, and it echoed through the hill. "But...if You could hear me. If You would kindly listen to me one more time…" his voice shifted, despair replacing sadness, and he slowly looked up the sky, "then please... Give me a sign."

The figure stared at the sky sorrowfully, waiting for an answer. Waiting for a sign. And then, as if something had heard him, the wind stopped. The clouds parted, tearing the sky along with them, revealing the universe outside.

Lights coming from the countless stars above shone brightly. Beside them hung the moon, close to the earth.

The figure smiled. He knew he had been heard by none other than Him.

"I…" he paused, completely lost for words from the sudden chill that crawled across his skin. "I... have a wish." He finally said, closing his eyes in surrender.

Then he revealed his wish.

* * *

 **Another Earth**

The lights adorning New York Harbor shone brightly against the dark cold waters of the Atlantic Ocean. Ships passing by or preparing to dock, accompanied by loud reverberating sound coming from their horns, created a busy tension throughout the harbor. Everything was normal, at least on this part of the dock.

On the far end, shrouded in darkness, stood a large warehouse. It had been abandoned, its steel walls rusted, and its windows were either dirty or shattered. Mold and dust had spread across the floor due to years of neglect, broken crates were scattered and there was not a soul in sight.

Moonlight glared through a window and illuminated a part of the floor of the warehouse. As the light stretched, a beautiful symbol began to form on the floor. A tree, surrounded by a delicate ring of ancient words. It was a Kabbalah, a famous Judaism-Christian symbol from hundreds of years ago.

The mark emitted a powerful blue glow, until it pulsated, and a sudden gust of wind swept across its surface. It carried the dust that had risen from the ground into colorful whirls. Beneath the dirt in the air, something started to solidify.

With a sudden burst, the symbol disappeared, leaving nothing behind but a human - a man - naked and curled on the floor. His skin was pale, and his hair was jet black and wavy. His eyes were closed.

Only the slow rising of his chest proved that he was alive.

A low groan escape his dried lips. Slowly the man moved his hands and with the movement, his joints popped, sending jolts of pain through his sore muscles.

"Where...am I?" he opened his eyes, vision blurry, adjusting to the darkness of the warehouse with time.

 _Where is this place...why can't I remember?_ His entire body ached as he rose and he winced.

 _So cold...I can't go out without clothes._ He let his eyes travel the walls of the place in search and found a dirty, tattered robe lying on the floor nearby him. It took time to reach it and he grunted in agony as his feet felt the cold of each step he took.

"This should be enough." He wrapped the robe around his naked body and felt a little bit of heat spread beneath it. Then his gaze caught on a window in front of him and saw his reflection.

Though the light was dim, noticed the dark tattoos surrounding his golden eyes. _This is my face,_ he thought and then, suddenly, an agonizing pain shot through his body. He screamed and clutched his head, eyes wide, as the drilling pain pierced his temples. Rapid images began to flash through his mind,

He knew what they were. The images were his memory.

 _This is me…?! Then I-I should be-!_ Panic rose inside him as he jerked back and hit a crate. He slid down with a grimace, still clutching his head in agony.

"Make it stop!" he screamed, and the pain vanished.

The man heaved and looked up towards the broken ceiling.

"I am Akira Fudo." the man breathed his name as his memory slowly returned. "I am a Devilman. And I should dead." _And yet here I am... alive and well._ He looked around mystified.

"I shouldn't be alive." He was confused, since he remembered everything clearly. However, he quickly arrived at a conclusion.

 _This must be another world. But why am I here?_

The question clouded Akira's mind.

He approached the door with caution and it creaked as he pushed it open with ease. "At least I still have my strength," he said, allowing a smile to play around his lips.

* * *

Akira stumbled into a dark alleyway between two huge warehouses where an array of people had gathered, all of them homeless and poor. A woman caught his eye, dressed in dirty clothes, rocking her screaming baby in her arms, gently. Silent sobbing drew his attention to a man on his left, surrounded by empty liquor bottles. His heart swelled with pity.

"This place is even worse than I thought." Akira sighed and looked away, only to pause, after catching sight of a group of 5 large men. His nose twitched as the heavy smell of alcohol hit it. They're drunk...he realized and was about to move, but one of the men accidentally kicked an old man, sitting against a wall. The old man fell, and the group sneered down at him.

"Oi, lads. Look at this bummer," one of the men said in a thick redneck accent, proceeding to kick the old man in the stomach. "He dirtied my shoes, these are brand new!" another man with a tank top said as he stepped on the man's face, making the old man cry out in pain.

Akira's anger rose. Needless violence had never been something he could take lightly, especially when the victim was helpless. He approached the scene and raised his voice. "Leave him alone you bastards!"

The men halted, turning to look at Akira instead. "Heh, look at that," the tank-top man approached him, followed by his lackeys, towering over him. "We got ourselves a junkie."

"Leave him be...or else…" Akira's eyes darkened, his tone was threatening, but the group only grinned at him.

"Or else what lanky boy?" the tank top man taunted.

Suddenly, at an ungodly speed, Akira raised his right hand and punched the tank top man square in the face.

The man was thrown towards the wall of the warehouse, hitting it with a sickening thud.

"Or else I might kill you." Akira finished with a menacing smile spreading on his lips. The other four men looked at the tank top then back to him, shock.

Akira glanced at them all, his horrifying grin widening. "Come at me."

"Get him!" the first man quickly made a right hand jab at him but Akira grabbed it, twisting it towards the man's back. He then took hold of the man's jaw and with brute force, snapped his neck.

"Son of a bitch!" the third man, wearing a white shirt and black pants, drew a swiss army knife from his pocket. He charged, lashing out with his knife but Akira bent, avoiding the blade. He managed to grasp the man's hand and proceeded to forcefully push the knife towards the man's chest, repeatedly stabbing him.

Blood drenched the man's white shirt.

"Damn it!" At the exclamation, Akira turned to see the fourth man in blue shirt and maong pants, run towards him, left fist raised.

With a grin, Akira removed the knife from the corpse by his side. He then spun to his left and kicked the fourth man in the stomach. The man winced in pain, his back hitting the wall, andin a blur, Akira threw the knife at his head. It struck his forehead before the man could react.

"No…! Please, no!" Akira glanced to his right. The last man, wearing a black shirt and white short sobbed at the horrible sight. "P-Please don't kill me!" he begged and took a step back.

Akira frowned at him.

"Then you have ten seconds to turn yourself in." Akira said as he approached him.

"Y-Yes!" the man nodded hurriedly and pawed at his pockets.

Akira watched as he stopped a breath away from him, You better call the cops because I'm not in the mood for killing anyone else tonight-

"Die!" the man yelled, revealing a revolver and firing five times before Akira could react. He didn't stop pulling the trigger until the chamber was empty. The laugh that burst from his lips was hysterical and relieved, but died instantly, replaced by a look of horror.

Akira's left hand had blocked his entire his face and when he moved it down his face formed into a dark, evil and angry smile.

"Now on the count of three, I'm going to kill you...one,"

The man screamed and took off sprinting, as Akira clenched his fist which began to emit an eerie blue glow.

"Two." Without noticing, his veins lit up.

"Three!" He screamed and raised his right hand, aimed straight at the man, and a violent spark of blue erupted from his palm. It crackled, grew into what looked like a ball of lightning, before it sprung from his hand and shot through the air.

The ball hit the fleeing man in the back, electrocuting him. The charred skin swelled, blood leaked out from his nose and eyes, before he ballooned and exploded. His guts splattered across the asphalt and some of it landed in front of the poor old man.

"I was...not expecting that." Akira stared at his hand in shock, because although it had been bruised by the lightning, it didn't hurt. He'd never had this kind of power before.

He heard a shuffle to his left. The old man was now standing and looking at him with complete horror.

Akira quickly hid his right hand and allowed a small smile to spread on his lips. "It's okay now, gramps." He said in a calm manner.

However, just as the tension began to disappear, a familiar siren of a police car echoed down in his ears.

* * *

 _Great…_ Akira clicked his tongue as a police car screeched to a halt at the other end of the street. The lights settled on him. When doors opened, two police officers stepped outside.

"This is Patrol one. We're now at the vicinity." the first office on the right said to his walkie talkie on his left shoulder.

He looked straight up ahead and stopped in his tracks when he noticed Akira standing there, clothed in nothing but tattered rags. "Young man…" the officer took a step forward, concerned, but then his partner called.

"Sir…!" the officer glanced at him and saw the second officer pointing at something on the wall, with a worried look on his face. He paused, eyes widening in horror. Blood splatters adorned the wall, lethargically trickling passed the bricks and settling in puddles on the pavement.

 _Oh boy…_ Akira sighed, he knew what was going to happen now.

"Put your hands in the air, now!" the two policemen drew their guns, pointing them at him. Akira only took a step back.

 _Fuck…_ he cursed mentally to his rotten luck and quickly glanced around. _I wouldn't let these guys catch me…_ if they did, he wouldn't be captured. At least that was his plan. Because if he was captured now, things would get ugly for him once they discovered that he wasn't a normal human.

"Up there, huh…" As he raised his hands, he noticed the roof above him. He could jump that height with his strength. "Yeah I can-"

Akira was about to jump but then suddenly pain erupted in his brain. His vision blurred, and his knees buckled and weakened.

 _No, I must've used too much power-!_ He grunted as his head pulsed. He wanted to escape, to jump towards the roof, but he couldn't.

"Boy…whatever you have…" Akira glanced to his left, the old man was there. He looked at him with concern, "…use your powers wisely."

Akira didn't hear what he said over the violent pulsing in his head, but instead read his lips. He wanted to smile and thanked him for his words, but the throbbing only worsened.

Eventually, before he could make another move, Akira collapsed, his face smashing into the harsh asphalt. Only a weak groan left his lips.

 _I'll get captured. Shit!_ He cursed, dismayed, and watched as the first policeman approached him, gun still drawn. "O—officer…" he attempted. He'd planned on at least trying to talk him out of arresting him, but he choked on the words.

Then dark spots took over his vision and his eyes closed.

* * *

Beta-read by: DeadThingsStayDead

Whoa! I never thought I would write a fanfic of Devilman Crybaby after watching its anime and to add on, with ROTG crossover. My God, I must b going mad with my imagination.

Anyways...Welcome guys to my new Fanfic. I hope you will like it! This time I will make sure that everything would be fast pacing!

Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters. :)


	2. Akira's Debut

**Chapter 1**

 **Akira's First step to the New World**

* * *

 **The Vatican, Vatican City – St Peter's Basilica**

The hallway of St Peter's Basilica was dimly lit by the small lamps on the wall, bathing the place with low warm golden hue which creates a heavy atmosphere. The place was silent, there were not a single soul present around.

Then the silence was shattered as a loud footsteps echoed through the walls. A man appeared on the other end of the hallway, his shoes echoed loudly on the glimmering marble tiles as he walk. His shadow cast uncannily on the paintings and statues of saints and angles, that adorned the wall.

He was wearing a dark cloak that covered his maroon vest over his white shirt and black tie, his black pants rustled as he moved. His eyes, deep grey and serious, were locked on the other end of the hallway, his white hair which was tied on a low ponytail, waved from his movement.

He reached the end of the hallway and turn into a sharp right. Lay before him was the long and large hallway of the basilica and the great altar of St Peter's. Then he stopped on his tracks and closed his eyes.

"I did what you asked me to do. I talked to him in a very calm manner." He began in a heavy voice. And then he heard a soft resound of footsteps. A figure obscured by the darkness appeared behind on one of the pillars of the altar.

"Your definition of calm involves slamming your fist into something while negotiating…Lucifer." The man named Lucifer glanced to the left, hiding a small frown of displeasure.

"He immediately ran to the Sistine Chapel and locked himself. I tried to punch my way in, but it was protected by the shield of Angels" Lucifer paused as the murky figure let out a disappointed sigh. He gulped down, nervously, he knew he screwed up and the figure was angry at him.

"Lucifer, just because you represent _Wrath_ that doesn't mean you can punch anyone, especially the Pope." The figure calmly said but to Lucifer it was a sinister sign of the man being pissed off.

"I know that. I apologized for I couldn't control my will to punch," he made an apologetic bow to the figure and said his name, "My Lord Satan."

Satan felt his sincerity, he walked forward towards the floor which was illuminated by the moonlight passing through a window above them, finally revealing himself. He stopped and let the light glimmered at him as he cast his baby blue eyes at Lucifer, he allowed himself to smile for the devil was solemn to his apology.

"Never mind that, Lucifer. No one will believe the Pope anymore, for he was hated by his very own peers." Satan said as he pawed his phone out form his white coat that covered his entire body.

"Let's go, I need you for my other plans." With a brush of his blonde shoulder length hair, Satan walked away towards the exit. Lucifer, who seemed to liked his response, quickly followed with a stern, yet brightened and fired up look.

As the two of them walked, Satan glanced at his phone after he selected a picture. "He has arrived."

"Who, my Lord?" Lucifer asked questioningly. Satan glanced at him and cast a peaceful smile. "The _love_ of my life." He went back to his phone, ignoring Lucifer's icy-cold glare of envy and hate. In his phone a bright picture of a man, with his right hand raised and ejecting a ball of lighting, was displayed. It was a picture of Akira.

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

 _Where am I this time..?_ Akira slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but pitch black darkness. He slowly looked around but the black void only stretches eternally.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked puzzled and light headed. Then, far from him, a small bright white orb appeared. It was floating, Akira watches its gentle up and down motion.

"What is that?" he observed with alertness but the light emitted its hue calmly and he felt it.

 _Akira…_ "Wh-what…" Akira heard a voice, it was faint and weak but his eyes watered as he recognized the voice of a woman. "No, y-you're here!" Akira smiled with joy and took a step but the light also moved.

 _Akira…why?_ There it was again, Akira's began to cry. "No-come back!" his cries became anguish as he took off running. And the orb also ran away from him. "No-come back! Come back!" he begged in despair as he wanted to catch the orb and especially the familiar voice inside. _I know that voice. It was hers It was-_ "

* * *

 **A jail cell somewhere in New York**

"Miki!" Akira opened his eyes and gasped heavily as his eyes saw a dull gray colored ceiling. He breathed hard from the dream he was in. "That voice it was hers…it was Miki." Akira slowly sat straight up, tears began to fall from his eyes.

 _No, I mustn't cry. I'm in a new world. Danger might get me—wait._ Akira wiped his tears away after he noticed that he was wearing a orange shirt and pants, a color of a prisoner's uniform. Confused he looked in front of him. He saw a white plain wall beyond a set of bars. His eyes widened in realization.

 _I was caught and they brought me here, damn!_ He quickly stood and walked. He pressed himself on the bars to look down the hallway. "There's no people here, I can break this bars-"

But the door on the right of his cell opened with a loud bang. Akira's eyes turned grave as an officer entered and stood.

"Hey, you awake?" the officer asked, in a heavy accent. "Can't you see me standing?" Akira replied, sternly. The officer scoffed off to his attitude. "You're in for an interrogation boy, you better comply." _Of course. Now how to escape_ Akira thought hard for an escape. The officer opened the door and and went behind him and proceeded to put handcuffs on his wrists.

"What's your name, boy?" the officer asked while tightened the handcuffs.

"It's Akira. Akira Fudo." The officer eyed him from his back as he brought him towards the hallway outside. "Japanese huh. We didn't see any passports, Visas or immigration papers. You don't even have anything with you. So how did you get here?"

 _Hmm, how to escape from him?_ Akira wasn't listening to the guard, his mind was rummaging on escaping. He looked around, they were still in a hallway but then he noticed a bathroom sign above him.

"Um…Officer. Can I use the bathroom?" he pleaded while pointing at the sign with a very shy smile. The officer eyed him with scrutiny. "Sure," the guard then leaded him inside the bathroom.

Akira then rushed to the sink and began to make gurgling noise, faking a vomiting, while the officer eyed him judgingly. "What a junkie," he muttered quietly, thinking he was a loony drug addict, but Akira heard him and frowned. "Yeah...so what?" he replied in a snap catching the Guard off guard.

"Is there a problem boy?" the guard snappily asked in a threatening tone. But Akira suddenly turned around and cast a devilish smile at him.

"Yeah. You." And then in a dash he quickly raised and stick both of his thumbs on neck of the Guard. Then he pressed it with a malevolent force. "Gagh!" the guard didn't reacted on time, he gagged his breath as his eyes turned up and his vision began to fade.

"Sorry, I have to do this, boy." Akira mocked his accent as the Guard falls and hit the floor, unconscious. Akira, at lost, frowned at the guard, _now what?_ He asked himself, thoughtfully, for his next move.

* * *

 **New York – Times Square**

After taking the guard's uniform, which was to his surprise it fits him, and painstakingly crept his way out of the precinct, Akira silently stared in awe as he walked through a crowd of people, crossing the Times Square Plaza. _My God…_ Akira had seen Times Square before, from pictures from his own world, but this one was different.

His jaw slightly hanging, in appall, as he darted his eyes everywhere, excitingly. "Huge T.V. screens playing Cola adds! Hotdog stands on one corner and tall girls walking with overpriced high heeled shoes!" Akira absolutely looked everywhere, impulsively.

"Damn, I like this place." He said but then he paused after he heard his stomach growl. _I'm hungry_ , he pawed the wallet of the Guard from his pocket, a pang of guilt suddenly crossed his eyes. _It's a good thing that he has a hundred bucks here_ "Sorry about this boy." He said with a heavy heart, and still fake accent, as he went over to the hotdog stand.

* * *

 **New York – Mid Manhattan – St Patrick's Cathedral**

 _I've used all the money,_ Akira looked down, dispirit on his predicament. It was already noon but the wind was chilly. _Where on earth am I anyways?_ He started to look around but he paused after a group of happy family passed by him. He heard the child laugh heartily which made him stopped, his heart swelled in ache.

He glanced behind him and watched them. Akira had once a family like that but now it seems that memory was so far away. _Family,_ he curled his lips down, dishearten from the memory and looked away.

His gazed stopped again after he caught a glimpse of the tall building in front of him. _St. Patrick's Cathedral_ Akira recognized the building for he saw it on one of the photographs of his foster father, Noel Makimura, before.

"Noel- _san_ wanted to go here…" but his foster father will never see it, he was killed before he could. Akira's chest tightened, he wanted to walk away, but his feet eventually move towards the large open doors. Akira gulped down as constrained guilt filled the pit of his stomach. _I should leave,_ but it was too late. Akira set foot at the doorway and silently entered.

* * *

 _I've never prayed seriously before._ Akira walked down calmly along the long aisle of empty seats. The cathedral was empty and cold and dark despite that all of the lights are on. The devilman then sat down on the very front pew.

Akira looked up. The cold, dead, and yet merciful stare of Mother Mary looked down to him. "They say, Mama Mary was the greatest messenger to God because God would never ignore His mother." A sad smile formed on his face which quickly disappeared. He kneel down and closed his eyes.

 _Mother Mary I've never prayed before but if you could hear me. Please tell to God that I've a question._ Akira's jaw clenched tightly and shook. He had many questions to God, so many, but he already knew what he truly wanted to ask.

"Why God…why me?" Akira's voice, filled with sorrow and agony, echoed softly. "Why do I deserve this fate. What have I done wrong?" Akira's heart wailed in agony as he sniffled, tears began to fall from his eyes as he poured the sadness building inside him.

 _Tell me, answer me, comfort me,_ he looked up to the altar and woe in despair. _Tell me what to do in this world, please._ He begged to God and he knows he will answer him for he believed in him.

Silence. Silence was the only thing that answered him and slowly Akira realized it. "He'll never answer…for I've become a devil." He felt dejected for he could no longer feel his presence. He slowly stood up and wipe away his tears.

"I've wasted my time." Discourage and dishearten he quickly look away and walked briskly without turning back to the altar. His eyes, though still red from crying, were locked in sadness and despair.

* * *

Akira silently walked along a crowded side walk. It was already afternoon and the place was drowned with noises coming from the traffic of cars and people. But Akira's mind was locked in a depressed state.

 _No purpose, what am I supposed to do?_ In morose, Akira only continued walking, head hung down, until he stop and glanced to his right. He was in front of an electronic store, a TV was displayed in front of him showing a news about a bank robbery happening somewhere in New York.

He watched with mild interest. "We're Live down here at North Central Bank where 12 armed robbers had stormed in. They've taken hostages inside, including a group of children no more than 10."

Akira eyes hardened. No one ever likes children being taken as hostages. "I should save them." He muttered and then something clicked inside him. He blinked as his eyes glimmer in realization.

"Of course, I'm so stupid. The answer is just inside me." He formed a determined smile. He quickly looked away and then broke into sprint as he reached the streets which made some cars stopped and their drivers blasted their horns at him.

 _It's all too obvious. I'm in a new world. I may be alone but God gave me a responsibility. I know it. I can feel it._ A smile spread on Akira's lips as he began to transform. He felt his arms and shoulders grew, the power within him crawled and grew every cells within him then with a with a burst of speed, a pair of black wings sprouted on his back.

"I am human, but I am a Devilman and I want to save!" Akira headstrong through the traffic. Some people gasped after they caught him but before anyone could fully see his appearance, Akira flew up high as his wings caught the currents wind.

* * *

 **High above New York**

Akira flew in a rapid speed while he was looking on a map which he stole from a book store. "12 armed men. But unknown number of hostages. I must hurry up." He said as he was about to speed up when his ears caught a familiar sound of police sirens.

He looked down and saw a group of police cars and armored van racing on the highway below. _I should follow it._ He flew at the same speed of the caravan until he saw them turned on one corner and then screeched into a stop in front of a large building. The front of the building was filled with police cars, news crews and curious crowd. This must be the place.

"So that's the place!" he exclaimed then he immediately swoop down towards the large window.

* * *

 **Inside the Bank – Lobby**

In the lobby of the bank, five armed men were attaching a mechanical device on a large column. They were wearing a heavy armored vest and tactical helmet, making them look like a group of small soldiers. "Good, bomb number five is in place. If this explodes it will block the entrance," the armed robber, the one that attaches the bomb, said as he pressed a switch. The bomb beeped and beep into a countdown.

"Let's move towards the main hall-!" *CRASH* the five men stopped after a large window was shattered and caught a glimpse of a black creature had landed in the middle of the lobby.

The five men stared at the being that just entered, eyes fixed and wide in horror. The being's possesses a large pair of black wings, his skin was all dark grey, his lower limb were filled with fur and his feet were that of a bird with three sharp talons, but on his head, which was the most noticeable, were four horns. The first pair were protruding and bent backwards, the second pair has the same form as his wings only little.

"Wh-what-?!" one of them, the one that attached the bomb, exclaimed in terror but Akira quickly lunged at him and whammed his right fist at his face. The robbers head detach and bounced on the wall behind him.

The four remaining men winced at the sight, but they were all horror-stuck. The being's hideous form had rooted them on the spot.

"Now then," Akira landed his sharp eyes at the four and smiled menacingly, showing his rows of sharp teeth, "who's next?" the four men shouted and raised their guns and fired, filling the lobby with gun fires and their terrified screams of terror.

* * *

 **Office Areas**

On the second floor of the bank, the seven remaining robbery gang silently waits for the comrade. Sitting on the floor by the walls were twenty-five hostages, all were shaking in horror or tired from crying.

"Ivan's taking so long." A man said with a thick Russian accent, he was sitting on the table while staring at the hostages with a grim smile. "I might kill some of the hostages." He added, hungrily eyeing one of the hostages, a woman who gasped in hysterics, then he shifted his killer gaze at a group of children who were all whimpering helplessly from his scary eyes.

"Not now, Narod, not until we get the money." One of the men approached him and whispered discreetly.

Suddenly the building lightly shook making some of the hostages gasped in horror. But Narod, the lead criminal gang, smirked. "That's the bomb now it's time to make a deal with devil-" a loud thud suddenly cut the happy mood of the leader.

All of his men darted their eyes at the large doors on the end. Another forceful thud suddenly pushed the doors slightly making some of them jump.

"Is that you Ivan?!" Narod shouted as the doors bunged and then it burst open.

"No. They're all dead." Akira emerged to the room, earning some frightened gasped and stricken-horror expression from the people inside.

The leader of the gang didn't waste any time, he quickly raised his rifle and barked. "Fire!" And Akira was rained with hails of bullets.

* * *

 _Hmph, I can see your bullets!_ But the Devilman quickly moved at a god-like speed. He jumped towards the ceiling, and whooshed passed a column. Then he landed his right first on a gang member and pushed him on the floor, crushing his chest. "Augh!" blood sprouted out as Akira made another leap, avoiding another hail of bullets and flew up before plunging down.

He whipped his left fist on the face of the second gang member with force, ripping his head from the body. He then spun and kick with his left foot the face of the third gang member. The sound of his skull breaking echoed together with the bullets.

The remaining four members trembled. "Grenade!" one of the four said as he took out a grenade from his vest, pulled the pin and threw it at the demon. Akira leaped forward, catching the grenade and shoot it back towards the man's opened mouth. The man gurgled in panic, he attempted to remove it but it exploded, parts of his head splattered the walls.

Akira grinned at the destruction as he spun to the left and then to the right, avoiding bullets. He then crouched and ran again, speedily, and forcefully thrust himself forward, grabbing one of the men. The man screamed, terrified, as Akira flew towards the window, shattering it. Now outside the building, he flew up towards the sky and then stopped and threw the man down. He watched as the man made a sickening thud at the pavement down below.

 _Onlookers._ He noticed however a growing number of people whose phones were out and taking pictures of the shattered corpse and him. He immediately flew back towards the window and immediately made evasive maneuvers, from the bullets of the last two remaining criminals.

 _Just two!_ Akira then lunged at the at the second to the last member. "Crap!" the man cursed as he tried to change his gun's magazine but the Devilman got to him first. Akira made his right hand a fist and slammed it hard on the man's bullet proof vest, busting a hole on his chest. The man coughed blood and falls.

"Now there's one last man-" Akira smiled but it was cut short when he heard a child's cry. He looked behind him. "Don't move!" the last man ordered, his eyes trembled as his right hand shook. His left arm was around the neck of a small child and a gun was pointed on child's right temple.

"Shit…!"

"Kneel you-you freak!" the man barked as Akira slowly knelt down and paused for a second after he saw a gun near his right foot. "Now die!" the man said as he pointed his gun and fired fifteen bullets. He laughed maniacally as he emptied the chamber of his gun but it disappeared and shifted into a look of fright.

Akira, with his left hand, caught every bullets. He smiled as he slowly stood up. "You should've used a bigger gun!" he growled and lunged at the man and grab his right hand. The man yelp as Akira's hand tightened around his right wrist, crushing some of his bones. Reflexively he let go of the child as he clung onto the Devilman's hand.

"Wh-What are you-!?" the man squeal in pain as Akira neared his face at him. "I am Devilman, a protector and definitely a human!" he said with pride and then he flew up, dragging the man with him, towards the window.

Outside, the people and the police squadron all gasped in shock as they saw the man, being dragged upwards by a creature in all black with wings. Akira then let go of the man, the man falls and hit a hood of a police car.

He then glanced at the police squadron, all of their guns are pointing at him and all were scared to his demonic features. _That's enough appearance for today._ Akira thought as he said, "He's all yours," before he flew up with a speed and disappeared in the orange sky, leaving the still shock and awe crowd.

* * *

 **North Brother Island – NYC**

North Brother island, an island situated in the middle of East River, stood darkly against the colorful lights of New York City. The island was abandoned many centuries ago. Some of its buildings that showed the life of the previous inhabitants, were still standing but in an already state of decay.

Rumor has it that the island was cursed since it houses a hospital dedicated for patients with incurable diseases, and they were left there to die. Evil spirits of plague victims and dead factory workers from the a nearby coal production factory, roamed the grounds. No one, not even birds, had dared to stay in the island for a long time.

"Augh…" Akira, all tired and worn out from his first heroic deed, landed softly on the wet earth of the island. He felt his energy had depleted and hunger rising from his stomach had created unpleasant feelings inside him.

"North Brother island, it's abandoned just like what that map had said." Akira had caught island's short haunted history on one of the tourist maps that he stole earlier. He wasn't afraid of ghost because ghosts were the ones who were scared of him.

 _Good thing ghosts are afraid of Amon._ He calmly sighed as he walked. He looked around, he saw houses on rotten state and buildings that could collapse anytime. Nothing on the island was livable at all.

"What about that one…" he cast his eyes on the large building in front of him. It was already run-down and creepy looking but it look strong and sturdy still. The Devilman didn't wasted anytime, he quickly went inside to seek shelter.

* * *

After scouting each and every floor Akira finally found a room where he could rest. It was a small room with wide window, the walls were littered with algae and dirt. A small frame of a bed was standing by the wall on the right, with a tattered and torn mattress.

"Better than nothing." Akira sighed in disappointment as he slowly sat down on the bed, the bed creaked loudly under his weight making him slowly lay down. "Augh!" and then he growled in pain as he slowly transformed back. His horns disappeared, his wings decayed and vanish.

Akira breathed calmly as he relaxed his aching body. He looked up and saw the sky through the broken ceiling. The blue moon looked back at him, it was calming. Its white smooth surface made him feel peace.

"This is a new world. New beginning, I'm looking forward for tomorrow. How many people will I help tomorrow?" he smiled and turned to his side, exposing his back which bores a strange set of tattoos. The tattoos – a tree- bores a huge cross underneath its roots. And encirciling the cross it were words of 'ADONAI' and 'TRANSUBSTANTIATION' written exquisitely. Akira never notice the tattoo on his back for he entered into a dream as he close his eyes for a deep sleep.

* * *

Yay! It's finish! Sorry to everyone if you will find some mistakes in my grammar. I did my best to edit it myself. So, what's in this chapter? The Debut of Akira of course. And what about those tattoos? What do you think it means? Hehehe...we will find out in the end!

Disclaimer: I do not own both of the characters of my fanfic. :) Happy reading!


	3. The Baton is now with you'

**Chapter 2**

 **'The Baton is now with you'  
**

* * *

 **1 month later** \- Burgess – Nov. 1, 2018

The bell of the café clanged cheerfully as Jamie went out to on street. His right hand held a large cup of coffee while his left held a delicious-looking bread. The boy hummed a familiar Christmas song as the cold yet welcoming November air swept passed his legs, which were covered with thick thermal black pants.

It was still early morning as the young teenage Jamie silently walked along the sidewalk while casually greeting some of the people that he knew.

"Whew, this town never changed," Jamie said with a smile as he crossed the street and passed the welcome ark of the town's park.

As he entered, the young teenage man glanced to his left and saw a group of children ice-skating on the frozen pond. He giggled after he heard them laugh. He shifted his eyes to his right and saw a small, familiar, snow-covered hill where he had played and built snowmen when he was a child.

"So much time has passed. Now I'm eighteen years old, freshly grad from high school," Jamie, now twenty years old, had a beaming smile as he walked and ate his bread. He saw an old couple, sitting on the bench, admiring the calm morning. It was a good morning too for Jamie, for he now had time to bond with his friend.

A friend that nobody sees except him.

* * *

 _On my right,_ Jamie thought as he saw a small pathway on his right, immediately turning the corner and strolling past thick bushes. He arrived in a small clearing with a bench in the middle. Jamie sat down on the bench and grinned.

"You can talk now Jack," He said looking up. And there was his best friend, Jack Frost, posing in the air with a beaming smile. The winter spirit let out a chuckle of relief as he sat beside the boy.

"Whew, that long dreary of silence is so draining me," He said in an innocent protest making Jamie rolled his eyes. He had always heard the same complaints and he always told him that that was their agreement back when he was twelve years old.

"You know Jack. People will tend to think that I'm a loony if I suddenly talk or burst into laughter from nothing," He cast his understanding eyes at him. "And not to mention I'm already twenty years old." Jack stared at Jamie in silence. His calm blue eyes shifted to a sad but compassionate one.

"Yeah, I understand," He glanced away to the blue sky above them. "I also understand that you need to go to college…and that you'll have to leave town," Jack added in a rueful tone. Jamie caught his mood and he let out a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry Jack. I have a dream to be a professional artist. I want to become a painter, didn't I tell you that before?" Jamie asked, knowing he had told Jack about his dream many times before, and Jack supports him for that. He knew Jamie would be a good painter.

"Yeah…it's just that," he paused as he rummaged his mind for right words, making him frown, "I don't want you to forget me." Jamie felt his sadness and his chest tightened in nervousness.

"I-I will not forget you, Jack. In fact, I will make sure in every art that I will draw, you'll be my model and subject."

Jack soared with joy and he immediately swooped and sat down beside Jamie. "Aww, Jamie I'll miss you!" he said joyfully before he leaned in and kiss him by his lips. Jamie pulled back and so was Jack. Both men were shocked.

"Um…"

"Did you just—"

"Ah—yeah," Jack smiled sheepishly but Jamie only laughed at him.

"You know what, I will miss you too Jack. Though you could just fly to Cali," Jamie move his face closer to Jack whose face was all red.

"Yeah. I could do that," Jack said and was about to kiss him again when a sharp sound interrupted them.

"Ah hang on," Jamie retreated back, seemingly dismayed but still amused. Jack took out a square shaped glass which glowed in green.

"What's that?"

"Ah, North invented this. It's called 'Relay Mirror'," Jack said as he put the glass on his right ear and hovered up.

 _That's basically a phone Jack._ Jamie deadpanned silently. Meanwhile, Jack was talking worriedly. "What do you mean you were just attacked North?"

"That's exactly what I mean Jack," North said, from the other end, hurriedly. "I'm summoning every guardian right now. So you better come here!" North ordered loud and clear before the light disappeared.

Jack glanced beneath him, concerned for Jamie. "Ah Jamie," Jack slowly landed in front of the man. "I- uh- was summoned by North—"

"I know it's emergency," Jamie said plainly. Clearly, he had heard the conversation making Jack sighed in relief.

"Yeah. I'll see you soon. I guess," Jack said and the Winter Sprite took off fast leaving his friend.

"Bye Jamie, I'll check your dorm at Cali tomorrow!" the Winter Sprite said as Jamie only waved at his friend.

"Be careful Jack," after he said that, Jamie's face formed a worried frown. He couldn't help but feel concerned about him and the Guardians.

* * *

 **1 hour ago – North Pole, North's Workshop**

Inside North's private workroom, North was bent down and locked onto his magnifying glass as his eyes focused on a tiny ice sculpture that was balanced on the tip of his right index finger.

 _Amazing. Wonderful. Magnifique!_ North praised himself mentally on his tiny ice sculpture - a model of USS Missouri -that he had built only last night, without taking a single break.

"North are you listening-!"

"Ah!" North yelped, making him threw the ice sculpture which let out a small crack as it hit the table. "What is it Bunny!?" he questioned agitatedly, as he finally turned to the Easter Bunny whose face was formed into a frown.

"I've been talking here for over an hour!" That was a lie. North started listening to his complaint ever since he arrived, which was during breakfast time. "Like I'm telling you. I would like to mix my Easter eggs with your gifts this year. Because this year's Christmas marks the 600th year of the founding of the Guardians."

 _Oh._ North remembered now. This year was the 600th year of the founding of the Guardians, the time when he, Sandman, Bunny, and Toothiana had met and formed an alliance. _Now I remembered._ He smiled to the memory.

"Yes Bunny, I would like to agree with your suggestion," he beamed a smile to Bunny. "And what about the part about Jack, on what he will do?" North almost rolled his eyes in annoyance. He planned yesterday that today he will only deal with his mini ice sculptures of ships, not with any other agenda.

"Yeah, yeah, I agree about Jack too," North dismissed, not minding whatever part will Jack do on this year's event. Bunny only sighed and finally sat silently on his chair. North immediately refocused his attention to his next mini ice sculpture. _Finally, some peace and quiet-_

 _Bang! Bang!_ A loud knock interrupted North's concentration. The old man slammed his left fist as he stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. "What is it!?" he cast an annoyed glare at Phil, the Yeti.

Phil quickly burst into gibberish words making North paused from his work. The Yeti was panicking and North hadn't seen the Yeti react like this for a long time.

"What…the Globe?"

"Oi, what is it?" Bunny noticed the yeti and he too was puzzled.

"I don't know," North stunned still, followed Phil to the Globe room.

* * *

North then emerged to the globe room and he was bewildered. His staff of tiny elves were running and dashing everywhere, his Yetis servants were prancing and jumping around, terrified. And finally North looked towards the Globe and his eyes widened in terror.

"O-Oi…why the globe on fire!?" Bunny stood in shock beside North as the two men watched the whole Globe, being swallowed and enveloped by swirling, bright red, flames. The whole Globe was ablaze.

"G-Get the fire extinguisher now!" Bunny commanded but then North stopped him.

"No, Bunny, wait! This flame isn't normal-!"

"WHERE IS HE!?" a deep dark voice suddenly echoed within the flames, nailing the two men right on their spots, in awe. The flames swirled like miasma liquid before it shot up to the ceiling, burning some of the happy children murals, and began to form.

First a torso with a strong, well-toned, physique appeared, followed by shoulders and upper limbs, and finally, a head and a pair of golden menacing eyes looked down on the two guardians. It was a man, but he possessed six horns, protruding out of the back of his head, and his mouth, which didn't have lips, displayed his rows and rows of sharp, deadly, teeth.

 _Oh my God. No!_ North stared in dread at the figure, the burning man's image burned in his retina.

"WHERE IS HE?!" the man roared again, sending small flames to the walls and shelves.

"Who is it you're looking for anyway?!" Bunny struggled with the heat as he lay on the floor.

"AMON!" the flaming man boomed the name.

North and Bunny looked at each other, stupefied at the name. "We don't know any Amon here!" Bunny shouted and the burst of heat suddenly stopped. The flaming man looked down at the Easter Bunny before he lowered his head, leveling his horrible, penetrating eyes at him.

"Then, if he ever comes here…tell him this. ' _The Baton is now with you'_ ," North stared at him, befuddled still but he memorized the message.

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?" the flaming man roared spewing charcoal to the carpet and sending his breath of sulfur and lava rocks to the two guardians.

 _God how awful!_ "Y-Yeah. We heard your message." Bunny nodded his head and the Flaming Man growled and roared. His flames burst and sent tremendous heat everywhere before he thrust upwards, breaking the roof of the workshop. Silence enveloped the floor.

* * *

 **1 hour later**

"So that explains the everything. Including the hole on the roof," Jack stared at the broken roof, the shattered bookshelves, and toys. Bunny and North were sitting both in chairs while Tooth treated their wounds.

"Yeah, that's what happened—Ouch!" Bunny yelp as Tooth tightened around the bandage.

"Sorry Bunny, but really," Tooth said with unease, "based on your description it sounds like the visitor is a demon."

"Unwanted, uninvited and unwelcome visitor Tooth," Bunny corrected bitterly. He shivered at the memory of the horrible guest.

"It is indeed a demon Bunny," North, who was silent for a long time, suddenly spoke startling everyone.

"What do you mean North?"

"He was a Devil. An Archdevil to be exact," North said with grave eyes. Sandman, clueless to his tone, formed a question mark on his head but the old Guardian just stood up and walked towards a shelf and pulled out a long, black, thick book.

He returned and put the book down making everyone see its title.

 _THE KEYS OF SOLOMON: GREAT AND LESSER KEYS_

 _Whoa…I've never seen this book before,_ Jack thought curiously as Sandman formed sand images on his head, asking North if he was correct.

"I am correct my friend. I know who visited us," North confirmed, and everyone stared at North, surprised at his revelation, as the Guardian flipped the pages and stopped.

"The one who visited us is Lucifer. The 2nd King of Hell, Guardian Archdevil of Wrath."

Everyone gasped at North. Tooth and her mini tooth fairies trembled, Bunny gulped down in nervousness while Sandman froze with wide eyes. Jack also felt nervous but a little more relaxed than the others.

"Okay…why did he visit?"

"Well—u-uhm," Bunny tried to find his words but North immediately answered.

"He was asking us to send a message to someone whose name is Amon." Everyone looked at each other, lost at North's words.

"Ok, then we'll search for him," Jack said as he formed a reassuring smile. "We can't stay in the dark forever. We must find Amon, and deliver the message to him. And if push comes to shove we will ask him to join us. What d'ya say?" Jack happily floated and landed on the sigil of the Guardians on the floor.

Jack's optimism affected everyone as each of them started to smile and regain their spirits. "Yeah, Frosty is right. We gotta find Amon," Bunny said resolutely and grinned.

Sandman formed a bright, determined smile and a sand image above his head, ready to the cause. North sighed and then beamed a smile of renewed eagerness. "Well as you say. Let us find him!" he boasted with joy making Jack laugh.

"Way to go guys! Anyway, where will we start looking for him?" Tooth asked quizzically making everyone stop, they don't have any clue on where to start looking for the man.

"Uh—any ideas guys?" Jack lowered his tone, sheepishly, but North flashed a grin and started walking slowly.

"Need not to worry. Since we're now at war with the devil I guess it's time for a bit of remodeling," Jack was puzzled to North's sudden change of attitude, he flew to the old Guardian as he stopped on the side of the control panel facing the globe.

"Wait, North, don't you mean we're going into that 'mode'."

"Oh yes, Bunny we're going in that mode!" North laughed as slammed his left fist on the side of the control panel. A panel swung open, revealing a shiny red lever.

"Bunny. what mode?" Jack asked, curiously but before anyone could answer, North pulled the lever.

An alarm blared around the globe room, a red light flashed along the walls making all the elves and Yetis scrambled again like frightened birds. Jack watched everything in shock as the control panel changed its wood brown color into a black, metallic one. The buttons on the terminals started to blink and multiplied as several new panels began to emerge from the sides.

"Wh-what?!" Jack only watched in awe as the Glob lit up into blue then a single holographic screen appeared in front of them, and then another one appeared to their left and then another and another until the whole Globe was filled with it. The screens displayed several live stream videos of news, sports, and even the current stock exchange. Jack only breathed hard in amazement.

The whole Globe room had transformed into a high tech facility.

"North what's all this?" he finally asked.

Tooth answered him, "We're in Defcon Four."

"North made sure to upgrade the whole place in case the 'Great Event' happens," Bunny said as Jack turned to him, confounded at his words.

"We were supposed to tell you about this during our 6ooth year celebration," North answered without looking while he pressed some of the buttons. "This mode is called 'Defcon four' and I only activate it during calamity or world-changing events. The last time I activated this was during the start of World War II."

Jack was surprised, he didn't know that North was able to build such a thing like this. "And now, it's definitely a right time to activate this," North went back to the grimoire on the table and flip the pages again.

"Why North?" Jack asked as the old Guardian stop on a page and moved aside so Jack could see the book. "Because, according to the protocol that MiM had posed us if an Archdevil has revealed itself to the Guardians, a great calamity will befall Mankind."

Jack now felt grave at what North said and to the words written on the page of the book. "The calamity is 'The Second Judgement' or famously called 'The Apocalypse."

* * *

 **United Kingdom – London – London Bridge**

The city of London glimmered lively against the dark night sky. The sidewalks were packed with people, tourists, and locals alike walking and looking over the place. Since the month was October, the streets were already decorated with Christmas theme decorations and paraphernalia.

The London parliament glimmered in gold and Big Ben was all wrapped in long vines of Christmas wreath.

"Hmph, they never acknowledge Halloween don't they," Lucifer, however, wasn't all too pleased. He stared at disgust from the inside of a cab, eyes covered with deep black shades. Satan glanced at him shortly before returning to his phone, uninterested.

"Did you leave the message to the Guardians?" he asked as Lucifer straightly answered.

"Yes, sir. As clear as you said it," Satan lightly smiled and put down his phone and glance outside. "How was the meeting with the Queen of England?" Lucifer lightly asked in a portentous-like tone.

"Good, but I expect more. They will come on the said date," Satan then took out his phone again and began browsing. "However, my plans. All of it depends on _him._ He has no place to go except with those Guardians." Satan smirk after pressed a news article bearing a title ' **VIGILANTE HERO 'DEVILMAN' LIBERATES TERRORIST CONTROLLED CITY'.**

Lucifer growled in displeasure. _Not him again,_ he thought and cursed the hero more. _I'm waiting Akira…a new world awaits for you._ Satan made a satisfied smile as he closed his eyes and relish the smooth movement of the cab.

* * *

 **Near the Borders of Yemen – November 1, 2018**

"Come on faster!" a terrorist shouted in a hurry as the pick-up truck swerved sharply to the right. He looked up to the sky. It was pitch black and he cursed under his breath.

"There, I see him, on my right!" the driver looked up and caught a glimpse of a man with wings, flying on the night sky.

"Shoot now!" one of the three terrorists shouted and they immediately opened fire in said direction, but a burst of light exploded on the left side of the truck.

"Shit!" the driver cursed as he swerved to the right. "We're almost at the border, prepare the bombs!" the driver shouted. He laughed after he caught sight of the border gate, a couple of miles away from them.

"We're almost there-!" and the peace was cut when a red fireball hit the roof, the truck exploded into smithereens, parts, shrapnel and guts flew into the air as the wreckage came into a stop.

 _That was close._ Slowly landing on top of a boulder, Akira watched the mangled wreck. "That's enough terrorist hunting for today," He muttered and sighed heavily. He had just foiled a terrorist attack on the Italian border today which had prevented the terrorist from entering the country.

 _I should go home._ The word home resounded on his mind as he smiled and suddenly burst upward and flew away.

* * *

 **North Brother Island**

Akira landed heavily after a long harrowing flight. His body felt sore and he lightly winced in pain since bullet had hit his right leg. He limped to his bed, sat down slowly, and breathed hard before he let out an agonizing growl.

He felt his muscles repairing and healing, a small sound of the bullet hitting floor echoed loud after his muscles ejected it. "Heh, that never gets old." He smiled and squirmed as he felt his body slowly changing back to his human form.

"Augh, tired. So tired," he groaned in pain as he curled up in his tattered bed. The devilman glanced up at the table by the wall in front of him. His laptop, which he found in a dumpster nearby and labeled it as 'fourth hand', shone brightly and was displaying several news coverages. All were pertaining to him.

' **DEVILMAN SAVES THE DAY!'**

' **DEVILMAN SAVES 500 PASSENGERS FROM DOWNED PLANE'**

' **DEVILMAN? DEVIL OR ANGEL?'** and the list of news goes on. This made Akira smile.

 _I've been doing many good deeds lately_. _Perhaps I need a day off?_ Akira wondered since the only thing that he had ever done in this world was saving or averting a disaster, he had almost no time for himself. He was very tired.

"Tomorrow then. And this time I'm going to search for something about this world more," he paused as he trailed his right hand on his back, feeling the tattoo embedded on his skin, "and the meaning of this tattoo."

He yawned and closed his eyes as he entered into a slumber.

* * *

Whew! Finally Updated! 'The Baton is now with you!' ooh a forbidden message from Satan to Amon! What could it possible mean?! Stay tune for more. Leave some comments or reviews please, so I would know where to improve!

Special thanks to my beta-reader - Sarcastically-Nerdy.


	4. The Battle at Manhattan

**Chapter 3**

 **The Battle in Manhattan  
**

 **North's Workshop – North Pole**

A loud snore from Jack echoed disturbingly through the globe room. The winter spirit was slumped down on the electronic desk. His face was buried between his crossed arms and his breath was slow and comfortable. But a pair of shadows loomed over him. It was Bunny and Sandy, and they both stared down at the winter spirit with judging and scrutineering eyes.

"Ahem, Jack." a low groan answered him.

"No, five more minutes."

Bunny sighed as he looked over at Sandy, who immediately formed a sand alarm clock. The Easter Bunny wound it up and put it at Jack's ears. A loud ringing rang deafeningly.

"WHA-?! THE APOCALYPSE-?! ACK!" Jack ejected up and received a hit from Bunny, making him shout. He turned around and met the angry glare of the Easter Bunny.

"Jack, really? You still have time to sleep!?" Bunny scolded as Jack sheepishly smiled.

"So sorry, Bunny. It's just that…" He paused as a sigh escape his lips. It was so hard to look for a single person out of billions. He glanced up towards the now high-tech globe room. "It's just like we're searching a needle in the haystack."

For the past few hours, North and the others had begun searching for the man named 'Amon.' So, the first thing that they did was hack every birth register of every country, and that job fell under Bunny and Sandman. The pair glanced at each other with their heavy eyes in wonderment.

"I hope I will be the one to do North and Tooth's job." Jack said, wishfully. North and Tooth's job, on the other hand, was to search and skimmer every news article and social network sites that pertain to any person called 'Amon.'

"You're doing just fine, Jack." Bunny said as Sandman made two thumbs up, encouraging the Winter Spirit.

"Thanks. But how I wish someone could help me with all of these CCTVs." Jack's job, which was the hardest, was to access and watch every CCTV, news channel and photos that showed strange and abnormal activity all throughout the world.

The purpose of his task was simple: report to North if he saw any dangerous events that were ongoing or about to happen.

"What danger?" Jack, grumbling, pressed a button. "Do we even know this guy's face?" He swiped down a photo. "I mean, come on, there's like 7 billion people on earth-! Huh?" Suddenly, the Winter Spirit paused. He stared at a photo on the screen in front of him and then he jolted. "Whoa, look at this!" Bunny and Sandman quickly looked over Jack. It was a picture from someone's Facebook profile. And in the picture, a creature was caught. It was floating on the afternoon sky, its black wings spread ominously and its gold sharp eyes looking down at whoever took the photo. "What is this? Who is this?" Jack was baffled but Bunny quickly dismissed it.

"It's a fake photo. Some loony must've posted it."

 _No…_ Jack, however, felt something in the photo that negated his friend's comment. "No. I'm going to North." Bunny scoffed in disbelief as Jack floated from his seat. "Bunny, something tells me…this could be the guy." He stopped and looked down on Bunny as he continued. "But if I'm wrong well…that's minus one day towards apocalypse." Bunny dropped his ears and sighed in defeat. Jack was right.

Every hour that went by, the world was inching towards its doom.

* * *

 **New York Public Library**

"Thank you, Ma'am." Akira bowed politely at a blushing woman behind a counter before he walked out. After a morning routine's planning, the Devilman had decided to go to a library again.

 _If I have to search something, start with a library._ Akira thought. Though he wasn't much of a reader, he enjoyed reading. But today, he came here to do a research. "The tattoo on my back. Why do I have it now?"

Akira was mystified with the enigmatic tattoo. He couldn't think of any real reason why it was there. Unless God himself was the one who drew it. If so, there was a hidden or important meaning to it and that was the answer that Akira had to find.

Akira turned beside a sign, 'OCCULT SECTION,' his eyes then scanned the book shelves. "It was a tree symbol. And if I'm correct…tree symbols are usually associated with-" He paused and smiled as he began to take out some books. 'THE LORE OF HEBREW MYTHOLOGY, THE AGE ANGELS AND CULTURES, DEMONOLOGY FOR DUMMIES.'

"This should do for now." He took it, went over to a desk in the corner, sat down, and began to read.

* * *

 **5 hours later**

"This…is very hard." Akira, after a painstaking five hours of reading, sighed heavily and stared down with haggard eyes. "What's up with the old words. As if people of today could read this." He slumped down on the book.

He then glanced at the window beside him. It was already night, the moon half risen on the horizon and the buildings glowed in magnificent hues. _Such a peaceful city_.

"How I wish I knew where to look." he mumbled. *THUD* A small thud echoed nearby, making him turn to the sound.

He noticed something not far from him. A huge book was slumped on the floor with its pages opened. "Did it fall?" Akira picked it up and froze as he noticed the page.

 **POSSESSION OF ANGELS AND DEMONS TO THE HUMAN SOUL.** "Possession? That's strange." He walked over to his seat and he began to read. _The tree on my back is a kaballah symbol. Known as the tree of life. I am possessed by a demon. Why would God put it in me?_ He read one of the passages on the page. "Angels can also possess a human body too, huh?" His brow arched, mildly surprised. _Guess they're the same as my Amon too_.

* * *

 **North's workshop** – **Meeting room**

"Guys this is what I saw." Jack put the photo down on the table, in front of North and Tooth. The two loomed over it.

"My." Tooth spoke first, her eyes keenly inspecting the image. "It's not fake. We saw him on many news articles that I searched earlier." Jack looked at her questioningly. The two had already seen the man.

"So, who is he?" Bunny said. He too was confused at the appearance of the creature. "He's not a lost guardian, right?"

"The news article called him 'Devilman, the International Vigilante Hero.'" North opened the book of Solomon. "And I think I know who is Amon." The four guardians quickly looked at North. What he would say may answer some of the questions in their mind. North pointed at the book.

"Amon is considered one of the presidents of Hell. He was a leader of forty legions of demons, and one of Satan's right-hand men. He was also one of the angels that were cast by God during Satan's rebellion." the Old Guardian explained, leaving everyone with a stunned expression.

"So, we're looking for a demon?" Bunny was still baffled. North nodded as Jack followed.

"Oh…this looks weird." Jack hovered above and stared at the book.

North stroke his white beard, thinking hard, before he answered. "Not everyone in Hell is on good terms. Some rebel." Bunny scoffed off as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think he's good guy."

"I think he was, Bunny." Bunny glanced at Tooth in disbelief. The head fairy then whistled, summoning five of her little tooth fairies, each of them groaning as they carried a pile of papers. Tooth thanked them and scattered the papers on the table.

"These are all the activities of Devilman or Amon. As you can see, he's been busy." Everyone looked at the articles. All of it pertained around the heroic deeds of the mysterious Devilman.

Jack whistled in praise as he read the title: **Devilman liberated a terrorist-controlled town**. Bunny raised his right brow, sceptic, as he read an article: **DEVILMAN LIFTED A SINKING CRUISE SHIP, ALL PASSENGERS SAVED.**

"Guys, what have we been doing these past few days?" Bunny asked, questioningly, about the article.

"We're been prepping the founding celebration remember?" Tooth reminded quietly.

 _Well, that settles it!_ Jack smiled and declared. "He's a good guy. Now where could he be?" Everyone looked at each other with a puzzled frown. Amon was real and he was in this world. But in concerning his location, they were still in the dark.

"I think I know where to find him." North said as he took out a news clip from a local tabloid. "This was taken on a back alley two months ago. A group of thugs were eliminated by an unknown man. But a man witnessed a bizarre sight."

North pointed at the photo that looked like it was taken from a CCTV camera. "The thugs were assaulting the witness, and this assailant saved him." Jack stared at the picture long enough to burn the image of the face of a human man whose right hand was raised and firing a lightning ball. _Curious, curiouser indeed,_ he thought in silent.

* * *

 **New York City, New York**

 _That's enough research for today._ Akira strode out of the library after finishing his research. The cold air of November blew passed him while he looked around. Christmas decorations and paraphernalia shone brightly to his eyes.

 _Christmas is near, huh? A celebration for family and friends._ A sad, reminiscing smile formed on his lips. Then he stopped his calm walk for a moment, golden eyes sharpening as he sensed he was being watched.

He glanced to his right. _Who's that person?_ A person clothed in a blue hoodie and brown distressed pants, and smaller than his height, was trailing behind him. "A Devilman or…?" He clicked his tongue as he suddenly turned into a dark alley on his left.

He walked and kept his glancing for the person. The blue hooded boy also turned and followed him. The Devilman smiled as he took another turn to his left, which he knew would be a dead end. The stalker increased his paced and also took the corner. His face bumped on the man's chest.

"Ack!"

"And why the hell are you following me?" Akira smiled, as he caught his prey by his right shoulder and lifted him up.

"No, no, wait! I was just looking for you…" the boy stared with his pleading blue eyes at Akira, "Mr. Amon." Akira's eyes blinked as he absorbed what he just heard, then he growled and started to change.

 _How did he know Amon? How?!_ Akira didn't waste any second. He grew into his demonic form. The Winter Spirit whimpered in terror as Amon towered him. "How do you know that name?" he spat the words at Jack.

 _Oh boy, he is big!_ "A-Amon, we need you-!"

"Tell me!" Amon grabbed Jack by his neck and thrusted towards the sky. He stopped only after he reached an incredible altitude.

"W-Wait, please, wait! Amon, I am no danger!"

Amon cast his angry and irritated golden eyes at Jack. "I am Ja-Jack Frost, t-the G-Guardian of Fun a-and the W-Winter Spirit."

* * *

 _Guardian of Fun? An Angel?_ Akira was confused, but he shrugged it off and scowled at Jack. "Then, Jack, leave me alone." _I don't trust you, you could be in league with other demons!_ Akira thought as he threw Jack with force. Jack screamed as he fell and Amon quickly flew away.

 _I must leave. I must change location immediately-_ "Wait up, Amon!"

"Eh?" Amon looked behind him and was shocked. The boy was now flying behind him with a shepherd staff. "H-How?! I threw you!" Akira/Amon's right hand quickly glowed blue and fired a volley of ten lightning balls.

"Ack!" Jack speedily and easily dodged to the left and then to right, avoiding the lightning balls.

"Not giving up? Here's more!" Akira howled, his left fist glowing red before he threw a ball of fire. The orb of fire burst and multiplied into dozens, all hurled towards Jack.

"Oh shi-!" Jack quickly dodged to his right, but a fire ball hit his back. He yelped as his hoodie slowly caught fire. The boy quickly spun, snuffing out the fire, which left a burnt hole.

Jack landed his gazed on Akira and then frowned. "That's it! No more mister nice snowman!" The winter spirit quickly raised his staff, a spark of blue appearing on its tip before a zap of lightning travelled towards Amon.

"He's got powers too!" Amon quickly raised both of his hands, a whirlpool of fire and lightning hitting Jack's blue lightning, erupting a dazzling display of lights. Akira grunted, pouring more power into his hands while Jack howled wildly, making his lightning burst more. "H-How?!" Akira watched as Jack's lightning slowly pushed his two powers.

"H-How come?!" _Is he that powerful!_ "Grr!" Akira growled more and then he swerved to his left, their powers blasting off and nearly cutting his right wing, before he swooped towards Jack, right fist clenched for a punch.

 _I'll just punch you huh-!?_ Akira was about to land his right fist but a burst of golden sand hit his face. "Wha…?" the Devilman's visions blurred suddenly. His muscles felt weak as he felt sleepy all of a sudden.

"What's…happening…" Akira tried to move his wings, but to no avail. Darkness quickly swallowed him.

* * *

 **Czech Republic - Prague Castle**

The Prague Castle stood, vast and beautiful against the growing city mega structures of the City of Prague. The Neo-Gothic castle was bathed in golden lights, basking its gorgeous structure against the tight-packed modern looking buildings. The place held the country's old royal rulers and presidents and it will continue to do so for many centuries to come.

In one of its hallways, Lucifer silently strode, leaving soft footsteps that reverberated through the silent walls. His white hair tussled to the wind and his face curled into a frown.

"What on earth is he planning?" he rasped the question to no one, but a voice answered him.

"Perhaps he's teasing him or he's teasing us." Lucifer stopped in his tracks beneath a dim lamp and in front of a wooden door.

"He's not like that. And get out of my shadow. Asmodeus of Lust!" His shadow twirled and warped, turning into a black miasma that started to form and stand. The miasma disappeared, leaving a woman cloth in a thin black sparkling blazer skirt and blouse. A black thick fur coat hung on her shoulders. Her blond hair flew as she fixed it with her right hand.

Asmodeus landed her piercing red eyes at Lucifer seductively. "Relax, Satan had some of his fun before too, you know."

Lucifer bared his eyes at her. " . .that."

"Would you two kindly stop talking?" Another voice cut the argument of the two as the door opened with a loud creek.

The two looked at each other and shrugged before they entered.

* * *

 **Rosenberg Palace – Prague Castle**

The Rosenberg palace lay silent as the two devils entered. The hall was adorned with religious murals and portraits depicting the life and works of saints and Jesus. Satan stood before one of the portraits. The portrait that he was observing depicted the battle between God's warrior and the rebellious fallen angels.

"Lucifer. Should you really rasp your tongue everywhere, every time?" Satan asked, calmly but with hardness. The devil only clicked his tongue and looked away.

"Asmodeus, I assume you're not just here to tease Lucifer?" He shifted his attention at Asmodeus. The devil curled her lips up and side-glanced at Satan.

"Sloth has just confirmed. Amon and the Guardians have met. It is just as you expected." Satan closed his eyes and breathed softly.

"This portrait is very well done. Isn't it, Lucifer?" Lucifer looked up to the portrait and frowned in grimace. "It depicts a morbid interpretation of your defeat, my lord. A truly disgusting depiction."

"Disgusting?" Satan looked over to him and made a calm smile, his eyes, however, screaming with hatred. "I say it's perfect. Prepare to move, you two." Satan turned around and walked away from the portrait and the two trailed silently behind him.

"Phase one is finished. Now let's move the party up, shall we?" He scoffed as his smile slowly turns into a malevolent one.

* * *

Hey there! I would like to thank for the people who like my fanfic! Thank you all I'm very inspired. So this is it! How the two poles would react if they see each other! Leave some reviews pretty please! - Beta-read by Pure Red Crane!


	5. Mammon, the 6th Demon Lord

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the music and the characters of Devilman and ROTG. Have fun!

* * *

The wind howled loudly along the beach, carrying sands and dust upwards. Waves crawled stridently along the waterline, cresting peacefully along the edge. The sky was blue and calm, a couple of seagulls flew and cried noisily which created a tranquil ambience along the beach. There wasn't any person present other than the man lying on the edge of the beach.

 _Augh_ a soft groan escapes Akira's lips as he slowly woke up. His eyes squinted, from the bright sunlight. "Where am I..?" The man slowly sat straight up, struggling his balance.

"Is this…an island?" Akira glanced around from the sandy beach on his right towards the luscious palm trees on his left. He felt the prickling heat on his skin together with the cold water that drenched his black pants.

 _Why am I on an island? I remember I'm flying above the city-_ "Akira…" a soft voice of a woman made him gasped. Akira's eyes widened and watered in recognition, he knows whose voice was it. He slowly turned around and then he saw her. The waving raven brown hair, small framed body and green eyes. Akira slowly formed a joyful and remembering smile at the sight of his first love.

"Miki!" Akira took off, his foot splash along the water.

"Akira." The girl called again, making him increased his pace. "Miki, I'm coming! I'm going to save you this time!" Akira cried joyously at Miki, the woman that he fell in love with.

"DON'T COME AKIRA!" Miki's voice turned to a wail. Akira was about to stop when the whole place suddenly change and burst into flames.

"W-What?!" Akira looked around. He was no longer at the peaceful beach. He was on a cemetery on the slope of a hill. "Miki!" Akira quickly darted to his lover and his eyes widened in terror.

Miki's head was displaying a frozen anguish scream and was sticking on the tip of a spear. Her body was nowhere, her degraded figure loomed at Akira against the scorching landscapes. And her eyes, which shows its last emotion of desperation, looked straight at him.

"No. No! No! No!" Akira howled at the sigh of Miki. "S-Someone help her!" He screamed, desperately. He felt a tug, however, on his left shoulder, making him turn around.

A figure clothed in long white robe stood face to face at Akira. "P-Please help her!" Akira pleaded as he tried to looked at the figure's eyes but the darkness of the figure's hood had concealed it completely.

"Everything will be answered soon. Akira." _What?_ Akira stared, confusingly, at the figure but before he could ask the figure everything, again, turned black.

* * *

 **North Pole – Santa's workshop**

"Gah!" Akira yelp as he stirred back to reality from the dark dream. He breathed hard for a minute, taking mouthful of breaths so that he could calm his beating heart. Tears were flowing out of his eyes as he began to realized that what he saw was nothing but a very bad dream.

 _It's a dream…_ he thought. "It's just a dream." He said in a whisper as he realized that it wasn't real. Because he knows that his Miki was already dead from his previous world. She won't be here, and she will never be. That thought somehow relieved, yet saddened, the Devilman.

"Yes. She will never be here." Akira sadly accepted his words but his thoughts were cut when he looked to his left and saw a vast desert of white, cold, snow which lay before him, behind a large bay window. He blinked, thinking where he was and then the memories of yesterday came in to him.

"Wait. Someone attacked me. I was defeated and-" he slowly turned around and have a look of his surroundings. He was in a comfortable bed, inside a good looking room. The walls were brightly painted with children, drawn in a cartoonish style. There was a tall book shelf beside a desk which was at the foot of his bed.

 _This doesn't look like prison to me._ Akira thought as he noticed a big teddy bear, which was lying beside his pillow, and stared at its eyes. "There wasn't even a single camera to watch me here-" He paused as his hearing heightened, a pair of soft footsteps was approaching the door on his right.

Akira jumped up and crawl on the corner of his ceiling and waited, eyes keened in alertness as he readied himself to attack. The door opened and Akira saw the same white-haired boy that attacked him last night, walked entered his room.

"Gone?" the boy was confuse as he neared to the bed. _I'll asked him…_ Akira's eyes burned right into the boy's skull and prepared himself to lunge at the boy.

"If you're going to lunge at me you're going to have a very bad runny nose after." Jack threatened Akira and looked up. A triumphant smirk spread on his pale face.

"How the-?!" Akira clicked his tongue, he landed on the floor softly and towered against Jack.

 _He doesn't look threatening but,_ Akira looked at him from head to toe, mystified to his appearance. "That was quite a shock you gave to me last night." He started with a grin.

"Maybe you should think before attacking someone, Amon." Akira's right brow twitch. "Amon isn't my real name." he looked away, annoyed at Jack. The boy doesn't know him truly.

 _Then who are you?_ "My name is Jack Frost, once again, not-Amon," Jack said and beamed a smile, "I am one of the Guardians of Childhood, the Guardian of Fun." Akira cast a strange look at him. He was intrigued by the term that Jack used. Guardians of Childhood, this is the first time that he heard it in this world.

"What are the Guardians of Childhood?" he asked.

"Allow me to explain!" Akira vaulted, shocked to the booming voice behind him, and face the newcomer. A very tall, fat, and white bearded old man towered him. His enormous belly, hidden behind his red suite, protruded against his face.

 _What now?_ The Devilman stared daggered, thinking on who was the new person. "Ah, Mr. Akira, nice reflex. Allow me to introduce myself." North said, happily. "I am St. Nicholas, a.k.a Santa Clause, and the Guardian of Christmas Spirit."

Akira blinked as his expression turned into a shock. He was aghast to what he had heard. _But…but that impossible! I mean. He really-!_ He couldn't believe what the old man had told him and he couldn't find any lies or bluff at all in his statement at all. The old man was indeed Santa Clause, and he was a big believer of him when he was a child.

"Are you joking me?"

"Nope," North retained his smile as Akira, still wide eyed from revelation, slowly made an elated smile. "Oh God, it is true. You're true!" Akira jumped in merry. He eyed him hard, catching every shape of North which he retain in his mind.

 _Wait. Then this place could be…_ "Then this place must be North Pole?" Akira glanced around, excitedly, for he was in the home of his favorite childhood figure. Jack grinned at him, amused to the Devilman's reaction. He wasn't expecting him to act like a child.

"You're right!" North said proudly as Akira's smile widened more, in amazement but before he could answer he felt his stomach growled. He quickly covered it with his right arm, lowered his reddening face, embarrassed. North notice his reaction and made a friendly grin.

"Do you want to eat first before I could give you a tour?" Akira sheepishly nod and answered. "Yes please. I think I'm hungry."

* * *

 **Dining Hall HQ**

The dining hall of North's workshop was grand and wide. Tall and wide wooden beams stood strong, the ceiling was high and lit by five wide chandeliers, giving the whole room a warm, welcoming hue. The Devilman stared in amazement for it wasn't just the room that amazed him. Santa's Yetis and Elves had greeted him when they saw him, and they were all walking around the dining hall.

The man was taken aback by their appearance as he watched them bringing in foods and utensils which they put on the long, already filled with all sorts of food, table. The sight of the meal made Akira's stomach grumble.

"Are you always this hungry, Amon?" Jack asked as Akira glanced at him and said with a plain face. "My name is Akira, Amon is my 'demon' other self." Jack blinked at him, confused on what he said.

"It's a long story, I will explain it later." _You might get confuse though…_ he casted a sad smile at Jack.

"Well then, Akira shall we begin your feast breakfast." A soft voice said behind the man, Akira turned around and felt a whoosh of air in his face as The Toothfairy twirled gracefully above him. Akira's mouth opened wide in astonishment.

"What—I mean who-?" he ate his words in amazement, the Tooth fairy introduced herself, "I am Toothiana, the Toothfairy and the Guardian of Good memories, but you can call me Tooth." She then leveled herself to Akira and smiled. "Now opened wide and show me your teeth."

"Huh-?" Akira was startled to the sudden request. "Word of advice, don't." A new voice made Akira looked behind him and faced a hairy chest of Bunnymund.

 _What the—hell!?_ Akira stumbled back at the sight of Bunnymund who gave him a judging look. "What are you-?"

"Name's Bunnymund. They call me the Easter Bunny and I am the Guardian of Hope." Bunnymund plainly said, completely showing his distrust at the Devilman. _What the hell? Easter Bunny? I mean THE Easter Bunny…why does he sound Australian?_ Akira was puzzled to his introduction but a light tug behind him made him quickly shifted his attention.

 _Eh?_ Akira looked down and came eye to eye at the smallest guardian among the group. Sandman waved his hand, gleefully, at him. "Ah, hello. What Guardian are you?" _I think he's mute_ Akira thought and smiled. Sandy then formed the words 'I am the Guardian of Good Dreams. Sandman. At your service.'

"Whoa you communicate through Sands? Cool!" Sandman bowed gracefully at Akira's praised. "Alright now that everyone's complete. Let's dig in!" North said cheerfully while he quickly ushered in Akira to his chair which was in the center.

 _Everyone is so happy._ The Devilman smiled peacefully in a reminiscing way. It's been a long time since he had experience such feeling of peace.

* * *

 _This is so delicious!_ Akira gulped down on a huge steak, his fingers then proceeded to a bowl of mash potato which immediately disappeared and become one with his bile, just as the rest of the food that he ate earlier. The Guardians stared at him with amusement, startled and perplexed to how fast the man ate.

Akira, who was on the middle of gnawing down a huge apple pie, stopped after he felt their heavy, observing, eyes. "Um…Sorry…I haven't eaten a decent, homemade, meal for two months." He said with an embarrassed smile.

"It's ok. Take your time." North said and glanced down at the long table, which was now devoid of food. _My God, he's like a food bank._ Jack giggled at Akira's huge appetite. "You're really hungry, Akira. Do you gain enough energy to become a demon again, just from eating normal food?"

Akira paused and answered, "Yes, whenever I use my demon side. I used a lot of power and energy," before resuming eating his food again. The Guardians glanced at each other.

"Thanks for the meal." Akira sighed happily, satisfied from eating the food he felt his energy slowly coming back. "So, you've limit in your demonic powers huh?" It was Bunny's turn to ask while casting a stink, doubtful eyes. Akira felt his doubt so he just made a small, secretive, smirk.

"Before I answer your questions, could I ask some questions to you all?" the Guardians glanced at each other. "Yes you may." North said in a welcoming manner.

"What are Guardians? What does exactly Guardians do?" The Guardians looked at each other once again before North smiled. "Please listen closely." Then the old Guardian of Christmas began to tell the story of the Guardians of Childhood.

* * *

 **Music : Youtube search : Sis Puella Magica! (Vocals, Orchestra) (Madoka Magica OST)**

From the story on how North and the other Guardians were revived by the Man in the Moon, then to the point where the four Guardians formed and pioneered the vision and mission of maintaining the innocence of every children around the world, which the Man in the Moon had given to them, until to the main event where they'd invited Jack Frost and defeated their Arch Nemesis, Pitch Black the Nightmare Guardian.

Akira listened, intently and seriously. It had moved him, North and the other's grandeur caused. Something inside him had sparked and came to life. It was a bunch of feeling that swirled around his heart. A feeling of redemption, happiness and most of all, love. A feeling that felt nostalgic, yet strange at the same time. Its been a long time that he had felt all of those feelings.

"Wow…" Akira muttered in awe as North finished his story. He looked down, lips curled downward. "I—I never though-I'm so sorry." The Guardians looked at each other, confused to his apology.

"Um… Akira-" Jack was about to comfort him but Akira looked at them and showed an expression that everyone weren't expecting him to show. His face was locked on a sad one while tears began to pour tremendously from his eyes. Akira burst into a hysterical cry.

 _Eh?_ "Wait Akira. Are you crying-"

"I'm so sorry! I don't mean to attack you last night!" Akira cried and cried loud. North and Sandman blinked twice, both were flabbergasted at Akira's reaction. Bunny and Jack stared with bewildered eyes while Tooth observe, unmoved and shocked from the Devilman's expression.

 _Damn…is he…a crybaby?_ Jack thought as North said. "Um…Akira. We already forgive you-"

"No! I would really want to make it up for you all, and Mr. Bunny is still angry!" Everyone cast a judging glare at Bunnymund. "W-wah—mate, this is my natural look. I-I didn't mean to doubt you or even hate you-" Bunnymund tried to explain but Akira drowned it all with his cries of grief.

"Bunny that's not helping. You must say sorry." Tooth said weakly with a sympathetic smile. Her first impression of the Akira, as a cool looking guy, had exploded and disintegrate into nothing.

Jack who felt Akira's guilt quickly smiled and flicked his right finger in the air. A single snowflake appeared, it danced toward Akira before it burst into sparkling white after it hit Akira's forehead. Akira suddenly felt calm, cries turned into a sniffle.

"It's ok Akira. Boy, you must've lived in a world, filled with bad people huh." Jack moved and pat Akira by his shoulders, "Don't worry you're no longer alone. You got new friends now, us! And we will support you till the end." Jack then hugged Akira, in a friendly way. The man felt his sincerity. He made a calm smile and hugged him back.

"Thank God. I found you all." Akira muttered and glanced at the Guardians who all showed a warm smile. "Group hug!" North excitedly declared as the group advanced to the man.

 **-Music Stops-**

* * *

 ***** BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

A loud alarm echoed and cut the peaceful atmosphere. North paused on his tracks and took out a gold colored pocket watch which where the sound was coming from. He flipped the lid, a small radar screen greeted him. "Oh no." then his expression changed, from a happy one into a disturbed frown.

"Intruder alert, an unknown entity had entered our airspace." North immediately flicked and out his pocket watch back to his pocket. The guardians became stern to what he said, only Akira was puzzled to their expression.

"What's happening?" he asked and Jack answered. "We got company, sorry Akira if we have to cut the fun." Akira quickly followed Jack as they took off running.

"Are we under attack?" he asked again this time Bunny answered. "Not yet, mate. Not yet."

* * *

 **Globe room**

Akira gazed around the globe room. Amazed on its domed ceiling and its futuristic look. _Whoa, what the hell…_ his amazement only increase as his gazed landed on the large globe on the middle.

"Is this what you used to find me?" He asked, jovially as he stood in front of its console. "Yeah, this ones can search everyone's face all over the planet." Jack said. North quickly pressed several buttons on the console and brought up a huge radar screen. A large dot appeared and it was closing on their location.

"It's approaching us and it's fast!" North said, panicking, as he pulled Tooth and Sandman to the floor. "Hey!" Akira, clueless still, was pulled by Jack to the floor before Bunny quickly lay down on top of him, shielding him from the impending impact.

The dome ceiling, which was eerily silent and peaceful, exploded into a great ball of infernal fire.

* * *

The lights turned off, the ceiling crumbled and fall towards the ground crashing onto some unfortunate elves and yetis. Timbers disintegrated, books and papers flew and burned in midair. A large hole had appeared on the ceiling, snow had began to enter the damaged Globe Room.

 _What on earth_ , Akira, groaned under the weight of Bunny as he slowly lifted his head, and meet the charred remains of the great globe room. "Oh no…" he saw the Globe first, its light fizzled loudly, and then North who was standing erect, his sword drawn towards the damaged Globe.

"North-" then Akira's ears heard a low-gurgled laugh. His eyes sharped back at the globe. A shadow was looming over them. "Hmph, who would've thought that I will find the great champion of Hell, Amon, in a retarded toy factory."

 _This voice…I know this voice._ The Amon side of Akira recognized the voice. He had remembered him before, "Krampus. You're in this world?" Akira growled threateningly as a low, mocking, chuckle replied.

"It's good that you know him. Akira or Amon." North side glanced at Akira as the Devilman stood beside him. "How did you know him North?" Akira asked, quizzically. North looked back at his target as he answered. "The Books of Solomon, Solomon gave it to me. It keeps me tracks of my common enemy, Krampus," he made a side-glanced again at Akira and smiled. "I also researched you there Amon, you've quiet reputation." Akira just stared back, silently.

"Then you know what's Krampus's real name, am I right?" North grinned and answered. "Yeah, its Mammon, 6th king of hell, the personification of the capital sin: Greed."

A hellish laughter echoed through the room, Krampus or Mammon laughed with amusement. "It's really good to know that you're still tracking me, Nicholas." Mammon advanced, his heavy footsteps reverberated loudly. The figure then stop underneath a light, coming form the broken ceiling, and showed his true form.

 _He had never change._ Akira thought through Amon's memory. Mammon's eyes were deep shade of violet. A pair of Ram-like horns protruded above his bald head. His skin was pale and lifeless. His only clothing was a dark violet pants. And his feet, both were different. His right leg was that of a horse while his left leg, a goat's.

"Well, well, well, like what you see…Nicholas?" North gulped down, he was nervous all of a sudden.

"Yes." North lied, both of his hands tightened around his swords. "And now we take the first move." And then before anyone could react, North suddenly jumped and charged to Krampus.

North drew both of his swords and swung it at Mammon. But Mammon moved his left hand up, and, with a spark of violet, parried North's sword with a long black chain. "Bring it on Kris Kringle!" Krampus then lashed his chain whip, dragging North, and threw him away. North crashed on a book shelf and yelp after he landed on the floor.

"North!" Akira, shock to what happened, faced Mammon. "You're looking for me Mammon." The Devilman's anger quickly rose inside him. "So face me instead!" Akira burst into flames and morphed into Amon's form.

He spread his wings and thrust upward and, without leaving his sight on Krampus, raised both of his hand and fired a ball of lightning.

Krampus laugh and jumped back, avoiding his attack, he landed on the floor and looked up. "Huh? The great Amon can only fire lightning? Hah, you haven't truly awaken your true powers yet aren't you Amon?"

"Shut up!" Akira flew and pointed both of his hands again, a ball of fire burst towards the Devil. But Mammon swung his right hand, the fireball exploded as Mammon hit it with a charred black colored Birch sticks. Another weapon of his.

Mammon then lashed and curved his chain whip again. Akira attempted to fly but the chains hit him by his stomach. "Gah!" he screamed as he hit a wall and slid down on the floor. _Too. Powerful!_

"Guh…!" Akira groaned as he attempted to stand but Mammon's chain whip lurched and hit him by his chin this time, sending him again upwards and landed with a loud thud on the floor near the console.

Mammon leaped from his place and landed in front of the downed Devilman. He bent down picked him up, by his left wing horn, easily and chuckled. "I guess Lord Satan is wrong about you."

 _Satan…_ the word suddenly gave Akira life together with flashes of a painful flashback, "RYO!" Akira landed a swift Jab with his right at Mammon's left cheek. The Archdevil leaped back, frowning in pain.

"Augh! Guess I will have to forcefully bring out your _true_ powers Amon!" Then Mammon's smile changed into a sinister one. He opened his arms in the air. Ten large, dark violet, circles appeared behind him and hovered above Akira. "Chains Of Destruc-"

* * *

 **MUSIC: Youtube Search :** **Madoka Magica - Credens Justitiam with Lyrics (Loganwhoops)**

"Not so fast!" Before the Archdevil could react, a rain of ice spears suddenly plunged above him. Mammon, cursing under his breath, jumped forcefully towards the Globe and looked down. "What the hell-!"

"You shouldn't use your birthplace as a cursed word!" Mammon yelp as a large boomerang hit him square on his face, it exploded into colorful smoke before he fell and landed on his back on the floor with a loud thud. "Where did those attack come from?" Akira looked beside him and was startled to see Jack and Bunnymund standing proudly from the rubble.

"Nice attack there Akira, I knew you're a kind one." Jack happily said as he swung and twirled his staff on the air, summoning twenty or more, beautiful cold, sharp, ice spears on the air. "But really, you need more fire power there, mate." Bunny commented as he threw his left paw in front of him, a dozen of large boomerangs appeared and encircled him under his command.

 _Everyone._ Akira was shocked to their display of powers. "You shouldn't loose your focus on the battlefield, Akira." The Devilman looked beside him and saw Toothiana. she smiled and showed her right hand before she flung it gracefully in the air, a curtain of sharp, color pink, daggers floated around her.

Akira then felt a tug from his other side, he looked to his right. Sandman beamed his smile at him before he raised both of his hands up. His sands immediately morphed into thirty golden rifles that hovered above him. A pair morphed into his hands which he pointed immediately to the enemy.

 _They all look cool!_ Akira praised them and turned back at the enemy. "Sorry Mammon. We are in a home court advantage." He smiled wickedly as North ran pass beside him.

"And this is checkmate!" North declared as he open his arms wide. Twenty swords and cutlass appeared and flew beside him. He took the first pairs on his right. He jumped and spun midair and threw the swords at Mammon.

Mammon countered with his birch sticks, parrying each of the swords. But he shouted in pain as ice spears suddenly slashed passed him. "Argh!" he groaned as ice cuts through his skin on his chest, shoulders and stomach.

"Not yet!" He attempted to summon his chain whip but he jumped up, narrowly avoiding a rain of daggers, coming from Tooth. _Shit! Where did that attack came fro-_ he cursed as he tried to look around but he froze. Sandman was hovering in front of him and all of his Golden Sand Rifles are pointing at him.

"Fuck-!" Sandman didn't let him finished his words. All of his rifles fired a volley, synchronously. "Aaah!" The 6th Archdevil screamed in pain as golden sand bullets hit and burst through his skin, muscles, and nerves. His golden blood splashed at the walls, the floor and the bookshelves.

"Augh!" Mammon hit the floor with a loud thud beside a tall bookshelf. The bookshelf groaned loudly before it falls and crashed onto him.

"Here's the finishing touch!" Bunny leaped onto a downed bookshelf, raised both of his arms in the air. A pair of human size boomerang appeared and he grabbed both of it. He howled wildly as he spun in mid air and threw the two boomerangs down.

The two boomerangs hit the downed Mammon and burst into a colorful smoke that swallowed him whole.

 **Music Stops**

* * *

Akira stared, dumbfounded. "Wh-what… did they just defeated 'Mammon, the 6th?" He was awe struck to what happened. Jack fling his right arm around him and laughed merrily. "We did it, Akira!" Jack said excitedly.

Akira smiled at him as Bunny and the others grouped towards them and looked at the carnage in front of them.

 _I can't sense him._ "Did you really kill him?" Akira asked, worriedly.

"We improve our power since this is war. We asked MiM for upgrades" North explained as he faced Akira with a confident smile. "Rest assured Akira. We got your back and we will support you in the end." He made a thumbs up at him.

"Besides mate, that what friends and families are for." Bunnymund scoffed proudly and wholeheartedly, making Akira feel happiness inside him.

 _Guys_ Akira felt touched by their words, tears began to fill his eyes again. "Oh no. Drama alert." Tooth said jokingly while she pat Akira by his left shoulder.

"Thank you, everyone," Akira said with joy in his heart for he knows that he was no longer a lonely stranger in this world. _Finally I am no longer alone-_

"Oh…how pretty." And then a powerful wind cut through the uplifting mood. The bookshelf exploded and the Guardians where thrown down to the floor.

"Shit! Mammon is still-!" Akira shouted in shock but he was cut when a cold finger suddenly clasped around his neck, he croaked painfully as he was lifted from the floor by Mammon who levelled his eyes at him.

"Pretty Pathetic, your friendship is." Mammon laughed as he summoned all of his strength and threw Akira towards the wall. The walls breaks and the Devilman plummeted outside.

"Gah!" Akira saw a frozen lake below him and a barren snow land of North pole before he felt the painful cold air hitting his devil form skin. He tried to move his wings but he was too late. He hit the snow loud, pain ran and crawled throughout his body. "Ouch…" he groaned, agonizingly as a loud explosion entered his ears.

The dome roof of North's Workshop collapse and together with it, the entire structure let out its last groan before it falls to the frozen lake.

* * *

My latest chapter is up! I can't believe it that I still have the guts to publish this without a beta-reader. Guys I know that a lot of you might disagree with the folklore here. Krampus and Mammon are completely different demons, I just made them into one for the sake of my story. This is also the first time I add some music here. It might not fit the scene but at least it will make a reader feel at peace. (Btw. I love madoka magica). Also I have a job now, for the first time ever! Woo-hoo! Enjoy reading and please leave some reviews so that I would know where I could improve my writing. -Peace out-!


	6. The Bottomless Storage

**Chapter 5 : The Bottomless Storage**

* * *

 _Augh,_ Akira grunted, agonizingly, as his senses came back. He opened his eyes, the grey sky greeted him, and slowly lifted his head from the snow.

"Oh no…" Akira stared dreadfully. His eyes landed on the burning building of North's workshop. Some of its superstructures are already missing or destroyed.

"Hahahaha!" a loud evil laughter echoed above, making him shifted his eyes and looked up more. Floating above the destroyed workshop was Mammon, but he had changed.

He was now gigantic. His upper toned torso were made of gold, which glinted from the sun's rays, his horns were of silver's and his eyes were shining in purple. But his lower torso was the most hideous.

His lower torso were shaped of an upside down, charcoal black, Christmas tree. Its branches were sharp and scary for it was made up of millions of black chains that crawled or slithered around the edge, creepily. This was Mammon's true form.

"Hey there Akira, still alive?!" North came into view beside Akira. He lifted the Devilman up with a grunt. "That...I wasn't expecting him to transform."

Akira heaved heavily and looked again, in front.

 _The workshop is gone._ He glared at Mammon, after he saw the damage that Mammon had done. "Mammon...you'll pay for this!" he cursed under his breath.

"Yeah we will make him pay." Jack and the other guardians quickly appeared behind him. "Akira, are you ok, you're, bleeding!" Tooth was shocked to see a huge wound on Akira's back but the man coldly replied. "Yes. Now please all of you step back."

* * *

 **Music: Youtube Search:** **Madoka Magica - "Magia" (FULL) | ENGLISH Ver | AmaLee**

Jack and the rest were startled to his command but the man gave them a cold, pleading, stare. _His demeanor had change_ had observed as Akira took a step forward.

 _I have no choice, I need to use it again._ "Mammon, you said that I'm not using my whole power against you, right?" Mammon slowly looked down on him, his massive, slimy purple eyes belittled him. "Yes-"

"Well," Akira opened both of his palms and summoned a pair of violet spheres before he smiled wickedly at the monster, "Here it is." and then with a wave of his hands, a row of one hundred violet spheres appeared. Each spheres rotated before it materialized an object and in a second, a hundred of grenade launchers were floating beside him and all are aimed at Mammon.

 _Those circles...that's Amon's-_ Mammon's eyes widened in shock but before he could react, Akira threw his right hand down. "Launch!" hundreds of grenades launched into the sky and hit Mammon.

"Augh!" he screamed, fire disintegrated his skin as smoke engulfs his view. "Son of a damn!" the 6th Archdevil quickly waved his right hand, blowing the smoke from his face only to see the Devilman, hovering meters away, together with a row of Phalanx CIWS beside him.

"Fire!" the weapons roared and hailed its bullets straight onto the Archdevil's face. Mammon howled in anguish. _I must escape!_ Fearing his defeat, Mammon quickly move back.

"Oh no you don't!" But Akira smirked and swoop towards his back and quickly summoned fifty M1 Abrams tank. "Fire!" the tanks scorched the back of Mammon's head. The 6th Archdevil plummeted down towards the ice covered lake.

He landed hard on the ice, he breathed hard. _So powerful...Amon's power is!_ "Damn it!" Mammon retaliated as he summoned twenty violet circles again. Chains darted towards Amon but the Devilman quickly veered to the right and then swoop down, he made a barrel roll, avoiding each of the chains aimed at him.

"You lose Mammon!" now it was Akira's turn to laugh as three large circles appeared above him. It whirled loudly before three large massive objects began to materialized out of thin air, all were made of metal and painted in dull grey colors.

 _Good thing I stole these three warships from that port._ Three massive Independence-class LCS appeared above him, all are pointed at the poor 6th Archdevil who squirmed in terror.

"Fire!" Akira commanded, the warships fired a volley of missiles which whoosh down. "L-Lord Sat-" Mammon tried to cry out of fear but the missiles hit him hard, explosions rock the place.

"Finishing touch!" Akira wasn't done yet. He quickly flew towards the first warship on his left, groaned heavily as he grab its hull and threw it down to Mammon. He dashed to his right and did the same thing to the next one and the last. The ice caps rumbled loud as each of the ship exploded into fiery flame, sealing Mammon's defeat.

 **Music stops**

* * *

Akira stared down on the fire below. _Is he dead?_ His eyes glowed and scanned for Mammon's life and quickly saw him, crawling away like a bug. "No I can't have you that." Akira then moved his wings forcefully, banishing the fire.

He quickly darted down and blocked Mammon's retreat. "So...are you still alive?" Mammon's glared at Akira's belittling eyes. "Fu-fuck you-!"

"Great you can still swear." Akira grinned madly and grab the Archdevil by his neck. He lifted him up easily like a rag doll. "Now where the fuck is Ryo?" he snared, furiously.

Mammon stared at him first but then he let out a low, weak, chuckle. "You-will-find him. Eventually- Augh!" Akira slammed him again on the ground.

" . .RYO!" Akira howled angrily at the sixth Archdevil, eyes filled with hatred. But Mammon only giggled. "You'll find him...very soon." he spit the words at Akira and then swiftly moved his right hand up, revealing a small dagger. A sickening sound echoed to Akira's ears as Mammon buried the dagger right into his own skull.

* * *

"No!" AKira screamed as life ebbed away from Mammon's eyes, he lost his only lead. "Damn you!" he then clenched his right fist but before he could punch him, Jack quickly stopped him.

"Akira stop, his done for, he's already dead!" Jack grabbed him by shoulder, stopping him. Akira turned to him and saw the boys pleading eyes. _Jack..._ he look away, to the dead Mammon, and began to cry.

"Th-this man knows where he was hiding...that Ryo...that bastard." tears of hatred flow out of his eyes as he tried to explain but he felt terrible and ashamed to his brutal action.

 _Akira_ Jack felt his sadness and he wanted to comfort him but North quickly step in behind him and beamed a smile. "Now Akira, that was some spectacular fire show!" North praised him making the boy turned around to him.

"Thanks…" Akira said weakly as he wiped his tears away. "How did you do it? I mean how could gather up those weapons?" Bunny asked as he helped Akira stand up. "What are those moving circles?" he added more making the man laugh.

"Bunny let's not stress him out, but seriously that was so cool!" Toothiana hugged Akira and then quickly retreated. "Sorry, its been awhile since I had seen such cool powers."

Akira smiled at her and glanced down at Sandman who made a two thumbs up. The Devilman then shifted his gaze to the burning wreckage of North's workshop and pitied its state.

"Where would the others go now?" he asked and North tap his right shoulder. "They were evacuated right before the fight, and as for my home, I'll build it again of course. But for now, let's move forward!" North said excitedly as fished his right coat pocket showed a large snow globe.

"What's that?" Akira looked at it with interested eyes. "Oh it's gonna be fun." Jack said as he tug the man by his hand. North shook the globe, gently and gracefully, before he whispered at it. "Brooklyn, New York." And then North threw the globe at the ground.

A bright swirling light appeared in front of the group. "Whoa, is that a portal?" Akira was surprised as Tooth and Bunny went in first and disappeared after they passed through.

"Yup, now are you coming?" Jack said as North and Sandman entered, he extended his right hand at him, making Akira smile in delight. "Sure thing," he grabbed onto him and walk towards the light.

* * *

 **North Atlantic Ocean - The USS New Hope**

The ocean of the North Atlantic was dull grey and lifeless. The temperature was cold and icy, small patches of icebergs were floating around drifting to the current in a low pace.

However in the middle of the grey dessert a bright orange light suddenly appeared. The USS New Hope, a large aircraft carrier, was burning. Its flightdeck was split into two, its hull was buckled and bent in an unusual angle.

On its bow, a figure loomed and looked over the ocean. It was a man, his large body was clothed in a dark navy blue uniform, he was bald and his eyes were yellow which was illuminated by the phone on his right hand.

"It is done." his rough voice said, plainly and lifeless. "Good Belphegor, you can rest now. Meet with us at the planned rendezvous point." Asmodeus, brightly reminded but the man named Belphegor quickly asked another question again.

"How was my brother Mammon, did he come back?" he heard a dissatisfied click of a tongue, coming from the woman. "Aren't you lively today, Belphegor of Sloth?" she sneered but the man only stood there in silence.

"He didn't come back. He's most likely dead, as Lord Satan had predicted." he heard a chuckle of amusement, making him frown. "He was no use to us anymore. And I would say the same thing to you...if you don't come back."

Asmodeus spatted the words, mercilessly. But the man only closed his eyes, grimaced, and said. "I am now returning." He pocketed his phone and look at the horizon in front.

 _Akira...and those Guardians_ Belphegor cursed them, his eyes slowly turned into a menacing one as he frown in anger. "I'll kill all of you, for killing my brother Mammon!" he swore vengefully as tears slowly drop from his eyes.

* * *

 **Kavala, Greece**

Ryo silently sips on his coffee as he watched some passerby walking along sidewalk of the city, from inside a coffee shop. A satisfied smile was displayed as he took another bite of his cookie. The same cannot be said to Lucifer who was observing him from the opposite side of the table.

"Are you sure that this is correct move, my lord?" he asked but Ryo didn' turn to him, his smile lessened a bit. "That's the 56th time you asked me that, Lucifer."

 _He's been counting_ , "But, Mammon is dead-"

"And I am expecting that." Ryo simply said which made Lucifer's eyes widened in startled. "My lord we need a full force in order to defeat that blasted Devilman so that plan will be successful." Lucifer painfully said but Ryo only chuckled.

"No, we don't need to. My plan is already in motion." Lucifer frowned at what he said, his teeth gritted in rage. "What is, again, your plan, my Lord, what is the purpose of meeting some world leaders?" he spat in a furious tone.

And Ryo only turned to him, a whimsical smile spread along his lips. "Like I told you before. ' . . Just trust me...ok?" he gently touched his hand then softly caressing him.

Lucifer's anger quickly disappeared, he gulped down and look away from him. "Yes, my lord." he felt sincerity to his words, he only let out a defeated sigh.

* * *

 **Brooklyn Bridge, New York**

"Brooklyn Bridge. I usually hang out on some of its cables." Akira glanced up and down at the Brooklyn bridge. He and the other Guardians stood on the banks of east river, the busy noise of New York plays behind them.

"Nice that means you could always smell the fresh aroma of brick oven bake pizzas." Jack said as Bunny sniffed loudly the air around them and scowled in disgust. "Or the stench of a nearby sewage treatment plant."

The Guardians then walked, entering the shadows of the bridge and stopped right in front of the first column that supports the bridge. "Wait here." North said as he walked towards the brick made column and then lightly knock with his right hand.

*Knock, Knock* he knock on a random brick and then moved down, then to right, left, up and then at the center. The brick column groaned and then a small portion of it raised up, North took hold of the raised brick and slowly swung it out, revealing a metallic gate door.

"Welcome to my old satellite headquarters." North brightly welcomed everyone as he swung the metal door lively, spewing dust to the dark stairs inside.

The Guardians took a peak and then glance at North. "So who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?" Bunny asked questioningly at them.

* * *

 _It doesn't look bad._ Akira thought as he looked around. After going down the dark stairs and opening a dual, metal door, they entered into a large two-story room. North opened the lights immediately, revealing the room.

The room was like North's workshop. Books shelves lined along the four corner walls. Five desks encircle the center, a large chandelier hung elegantly above them.

"The rooms are upstairs. There's five rooms in there, which means someone has to share a room with Akira." North said as he swept a large pile of dust on one of the desks.

"Oh I want to." Jack said as he stood near Akira and grinned suspiciously at him. "Ok for now, guardians, choose your rooms!" North said happily as the Guardians looked at each other before moving away.

Akira walk along a short hallway as the Guardians began to choose their rooms. "Dibs on this one!" Toothiana quickly barged in on the first door while Sandman choose the opposite door to hers. Bunny hop for a second and reached a door to his right.

"Guess I'll take this one. North will have the next door." He glanced at Akira and Jack and then to the last door on the end of hallway. "Good luck with him Frostbite." he wink at Jack making the Snow Guardian raise his right brow in confusion.

"Guess we'll have this one." Jack said as he opened the last door. There were two beds and desk facing each other on the middle of the room. The walls were decorated with children smiling and playing on a playground.

 _Well this is nice_ Akira thought while observing as Jack took the bed on the left. "Wow. What a day." Akira glanced at him with a downcast eyes. He quietly sat on the bed. _Indeed, what a day._

Jack notices his sudden silence, _Akira…_ "Do you want to be alone, sometimes being alone is good so that you could think clear and cool yourself." he said and smiled warmly at Akira. "I'm going to help North on cleaning, you can stay here, Akira."

Akira only glanced at him but Jack had already step outside the room and ently closed the door to him. _I'm sorry, I can't say anything yet to you._ The man only cursed himself as he bit his lower lip, in guilt.

* * *

"You must've been thinking. 'If I didn't come to them, they wouldn't suffer like this.' Am I right, Akira?" Akira looked up again and saw Bunnymund standing from the door with judging eyes locked on him.

"Yes."

"That won't do Akira. It has already happened. So if you can't tell it to Jack. You can tell it to me." Bunny entered and closed the door behind him. Akira look away. "You must've read 'The Keys of Solomon,' Amon's information was in there."

"Indeed, and that puzzles me. The power that you demonstrated earlier," he moved closer to Akira, towering the man, and looked down on him, "does not match with what I read about him. I'd neither read about Amon use any conventional weapons nor storing them into a bottomless storage."

Akira lightly laugh at Bunny's observation. "Bottomless Storage...that's the name I gave with my new power. You're right, it was never Amon's." he smiled at him, defeated and lost. "I don't know anything about it Bunny, I'm sorry."

Bunnymund sigh and crossed his arm over his furry chest. "Then can you tell me how did you become like that?" Akira closed his eyes and moved his head down. "I will tell you Bunny, but I will tell it with everyone, later. I promise."

Bunny made a comforting smile. "You must've a rough day, eh Pal. Don't worry we'll get through this. All of us will." he out his right paw on Akira's head and pat it, gently and softly. A warm feeling envelope Akira as tears began to pour from his eyes. He felt his compassion and pity.

 _Yikes, not again!_ Bunny quickly withdrew to prevent the man for bursting into tears. "S-So, we'll have late dinner later. You can still stay here and rest." he said as he quickly open the door.

"Oh by the way, Akira." Akira look at Bunny again. "Before all of this, an Archdevil named Lucifer had visited us. He said that he was sent to deliver a message to you."

 _Message? Lucifer?_ Akira's eyes widened as he recognize the name. "What's the message?" he stood up and listened.

"He said _'The Baton is now with you,'_ or something like that...hey, were you two somehow lock on a race-"Bunny however didn't finish his sentence as he froze after he saw Akira's face.

Akira's eyes were wide and vengeful and his lips were curled into a cruel, merciless, grin. This was the first time that Bunny saw him like this.

"Akira-"

"I receive the message." Akira turned around and faced his back at Bunny. "Wh-what does that mean, Akira." now it was Bunny who was confused and, most of all, scared. _Why does that message felt heavy and foreboding?_

"It's nothing Bunny." Akira then slowly face him with a smile again, this time a peaceful one. "Coming from _him_...it's nothing."

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own the music and the characters.

Here it is the new Chapter! Thank you for those who view my fanfic. I really love to write stories. It's a big stress relief to me. So what can you say about Akira's new power. I have to admit. It was inspired from a certain character from Madoka Magica (Curse that anime! I was tricked into watching it!). So please do leave some reviews if you want to, leave me some corrections so that I can learn more from writing my story. After all, there's no such thing as perfect grammar. You have to learn everyday just to make it much better. :) See you to my next chapter.


	7. The Language of the Birds

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Everything...is burning._ Akira opened his eyes as he felt heat prickling on his skin. He was on top of a building in a city. The city was burning, flames cackled madly and groaned loudly as some starts to collapse. The sky above him was colored in an odd red and violet hue. The scene looks like he was watching the end of the world.

 _No, I remember..._ his eyes shifted into a dark realization. "No-I-I didn't mean to-"

" _Akira"_ a familiar voice echoed in his ears and he recognized it. He turned around and saw the woman that he loved the most, standing on the edge of the building, dangerously. "Miki!" Akira's eyes lit up. He took a step forward but he stop.

The girl smiled at him. "Akira. Don't." _Why is she smiling? She's in danger!_ Akira took another step but the girl raised her right hand, stopping him. "Akira. Go." Miki softly said as her right foot took a step back from the edge and fall.

"No!" Akira darted towards the edge but he was too late. He saw her face as she falls to the sea of flame, still with an innocent and relieve smile, and watched in horror as the flames consumed her.

* * *

"Aah!" Akira screamed jolted up from his nightmare. He breathed hard as his eyes look around, in frantic. No fire, only the golden walls of North's satellite HQ.

"Akira?" Akira slowly turned to his right. Jack was standing from his bed, scratching his eyes while yawning. "It looks like you'd a nightmare." Akira glanced away and looked down, solemnly. "Sorry. I-I had." he paused as Jack blink questioningly.

 _Why do I keep seeing her like that_ He rubbed his right hand on his face, attempting to remove the sweat and remnants of the nightmare on his mind. He breathed hard again and glanced at Jack who was staring at him with concerned look.

"I think you need a good breakfast." Jack said as he realized what had happened to the man. He moved closer and pat him by his right shoulder. "You're sweaty, better change into a new one so you won't catch a cold." Akira smiled to him as he slowly stood up and removed his black shirt, exposing his bare upper body to Jack.

 _Oh..._ Jack's cheek blush as Akira's back, still drenched in his own sweat, shone brightly because of his glowing tattoos. A wave of arousal came over him as he looked away. "You-you know, Akira your tattoos are shining."

"Again? They shine like that whenever I use Amon's bottomless storage. Which is by the way, are not part of Amon's power." Akira summoned a small violet sphere on his left and which automatically spitted out a new black t-shirt.

 _Well they're pretty cool._ Jack observe more but before he could take more look, Akira turned around to him and grinned mischievously. "Fell in love with it?" Jack jumped back in shock and blushed. "No-No, you devil…" he tried to hide his reaction but failed which made the Devilman laughed heartily.

"Now that's too funny." Akira said but then he clutched his stomach as a familiar grumbling, echoed loudly inside the room. Now it was Jack who snickered and laughed loudly as Akira's face turned red. "Tch. Karma is on your side."

"And it works pretty well!" Jack laughter died down as he swayed for a bit and landed his gaze at Akira. "But it feels nice to hear you tell jokes. I'm just worried that I couldn't bring you to smile, Akira." The Devilman blinked at him, confused to what he said and his sudden change of tone into a relieved one.

"What makes you think that?" he asked. Jack move closer to him, blue eyes still lock and filled with unease, his face an inch from his. "Because you're depressed and sad. You'd suffered so much before, so much that not even _me_ , the Guardian of Fun, couldn't make you forget. I thought I would never make you happy or to have you make a true genuine smile."

Akira listened to his tone. It was soft, pure, and innocent. The boy pitied him and looked at him as a human being, which no one had ever done for a while. He made a smile and leaned closer to him. "Then I thank you, Jack. For the laughter and for considering me as a human despite my powers."

 _So beautiful..._ Jack stared back at Akira's golden eyes. They were beautiful, pristine and clear. And yet he could see and feel that the man had witnessed so many tragedy already. He gulped down and muttered. "Oh Akira…" Jack breathed hard, he was so close that he could smell the man's scent. Sweet, minty and heavy, like a mint candy and freshly baked cinnamon bread.

So strong and intoxicating.

* * *

*Knock, Knock!* a sound brought the two men back to reality, Jack quickly retreated and hid his reddening face while Akira cleared his throat and let out an embarrassed laugh."Ah-you know- well, I kind off swing in both ways but-"

"M-me too, I- don't." the two men stood silent, unable to comprehend or understand what just happened between them.

*KNOCK, KNOCK* the knock came again, loudly this time. "I'll get the door." Akira slowly walk away, towards the door and opened it. Sandman stood in front of him with plain face, words 'BREAKFAST DOWNSTAIRS' was displayed above his head.

"Right, we'll be downstairs, coming Jack?" Jack just nodded silently and walked out of the room, lightly passing beside Akira while not looking at him. The Devilman only let out a bewildered sigh. He wasn't expecting to feel a strong attraction to Jack.

* * *

"Ok...so let me guess this straight." Bunny looked down, with deadpanned look, on a big carton with a label 'ONLY OATMEALS' displayed on the side, "you've prepared us a big anti-apocalypse proof base but you forgot to supply it with real, genuine, food." he stated as calmly as possible to North who only looked away with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Bunny. I haven't resupply this place with proper equipment, let alone provisions," North said as he turned around and picked up a heavy box with a label 'SURPRISE, OATMEALS!'. Bunny let out a sigh of defeat just as the door opened behind him.

"Good morning North!" Jack said excitedly but he stop on his tracks as he saw Bunny's frowning, discontented, face. "Oh did Bunnymund fell of his bed again?" he asked North at a mischievous manner.

"Oh shut up you snowflake-Hey mornin' Akira." Bunny greeted at Akira as the man bowed to him politely. "What's happening?" Akira glanced at the table and saw the two huge boxes of oatmeals as Bunny, drily, answered him. "That will be our breakfast."

 _Oh...boxes of oatmeals huh._ Akira looked at his right hand and summoned a single, small violet sphere. Bunny's ears perked up in interest. "Wait, are you going to take out a box of canned goods? Please let it be SPAM!" the Guardian of hope, hopefully asked as Jack laughed.

"Hey, you know Akira's bottomless storage isn't a grocery store."

"Oh, but I do keep foods in here. I always get hungry whenever I used my 'Devilman' side." Akira moved his hands busily as he rummaged and grabbed through countless, if not, endless amount of items inside his 'storage'.

"Oh I got it!" Bunny tightened his fist, his hungry eyes locked with anticipation while he watched Akira slowly took out a large box of- "K'PRANK! OATMEAL CEREALS. It's another oatmeal but it taste good." Akira introduced excitedly to everyone but the Guardians stared at him with dead plain eyes and a hardened face.

 _Eh did I hit a wall?_ Akira, dumbfounded, to their expression turned around as he felt Bunny tagged his right sleeve. "Akira. No matter what happened, we would love you and accept you still." Bunny said in a dead tone and still unmoving facial expression.

"What's with the face-EEEK!"

"Interesting, you could actually fit an entire house in it, if my hypothesis is correct." Akira jumped back in fright as he felt a presence behind him only to find out that it was Toothiana whose eyes were bloodshot from not sleeping the entire night.

"Hey good morning, Tooth. Did you even sleep last night?" Jack ask, worriedly, but the tooth fairy only beamed a smile at him. "I'm fine Jack. I just made some research regarding Amon's power. And for that, Akira, I'll inspect you later more." Tooth and her other tiny fairies made a malicious grin at Akira, making the boy gulped down, nervously.

* * *

 _What does she mean, that she will inspect me more?_ Akira keep glancing with alertness behind him for Toothiana, the Toothfairy were standing in front of a desk with North, the two were discussing as they ate their, tasteless and awful, oatmeal bowl.

A tablet was lying in front of them, displaying nothing but news. "Budapest is in turmoil, after an important religious leader was assassinated." Tooth said as North scratch his beard. "Most of the rioters were young teenagers. Their belief to us, is diminishing."

"US, China and Russia seemed to be in an economical turmoil too. Does this problem somehow, correlate with the seven Archdevils." Tooth asked again, this time Akira glanced towards them. _No...if there is really someone behind this whole fiasco of chaos. It would be 'him'._

"Oh. Fort Knox was just looted last week, ninety percent of their weapons had gone missing." Akira gagged on his oatmeal after he heard North's news. Jack and Sandman who were eating in front of him looked at each other, confused to his reaction. "Oh you need water there Akira."

"Does the news surprise you?" Bunny asked him from his right. But the man only smiled to them sheepishly.

"No-I just-well- remembered something about my lifestory-"

"Ara~ ara~, did you steal those weapons, Akira?" Akira jumped and again in fright as Tooth said, closely, to his left ear. "Toothiana-! Well…" sweat formed in his forehead as he glanced at Bunny who was staring at him with judging eyes and then to North and Sandy, both of their innocent eyes were beaming with curiosity.

"Yes. I did." _There's no point in lying._ Everyone gasped softly in mild surprise. Now they know where all those weapons could've come from. "Well if you gotta protect the world, you've to know how to defend yourself first." Jack stated simply, he smiled at Akira and swung his right arm over him. "You're filled with knick-knacks, Akira, that what I like about you."

Akira smiled at him making Jack blushed again. The boy immediately leap back and look away, hiding his face but Bunny noticed his reaction, he raised right brow as a suspecting grin formed in his face.

"In any case, I should really inspect your storage, Akira." Toothiana concluded as she put on some surgical gloves on her hands, and made a dark, excited, smirk making the man gulped in an unease way.

* * *

 _So this is what she means by 'inspecting my storage'_ Akira though anxiously as the Toothfairy gingerly move her fingers along his back, tracing the tattoo's shapes and lines and writing them down on her notebook on her lap.

He was sitting on a stool chair, his black shirt raised and his tattoos were bared. North was scanning the old book of Keys of Solomon. Jack and Bunnymund were busy dusting and cleaning on the other side of the room while Sandy silently hovered beside Tooth with the computer tablet, monitoring the news still.

"Interesting. This words on your back. I thought they were Hebrews but…"

Akira glanced behind him, puzzled. _But they look like Hebrew words when I examine them before._ Akira had examined them before, though he can't understand it, he thought they were Hebrews or Latin letters and words. "What language were they?" He asked curious as Tooth answered him.

"They were the Language of the Birds." _Language of the Birds?_ "Wait, that's the infamous extinct language right?" Tooth nodded while she listed another character on her notebook.

"The first language ever made by Men. It was said that God gave it to them, personally. But he took it back because the humans had attempted to built the tower of Babylon, out of selfish pride." Tooth explained before North made a loud tap on his book.

"And thus the answer to the legend on why humans had many languages today." he moved closer and took out a magnifying glass from his pocket and stared at the Devilman's tattoo.

" _The-keys of -heaven, -of God. Lies in the heart of-Peace and Chaos. Adonai and Transubstantiation"_ North silently read the words on the top portion of the tattoo, near the top of the tree of life. "Wait he can read it?" Akira was baffled but Tooth tap his right shoulder, making him to sit still.

"-and the rest is blah, blah and blah. Sorry I can't understand the rest." North sighed, exhausted, and removed his glasses before he rubbed his eyes. "But one thing's for sure, the Language of the Birds is here, on the Greater and Lesser Keys of Solomon. On the Kabbalah section."

North flipped the book and stopped on a certain page. The page shows a huge tree standing on the earth and reaching up to the heavenly sky. On its lower branches, the pictures of minor angels and Archangels were displayed. Cherubims and Seraphims were shown on the higher portion of the tree, right below a man sitting on a golden throne. He was clothed in white and his head was covered by bright, rays of light.

And on the side of the picture, written in sideways, was the same language on Akira's tattoo. "Perhaps...God has a plan for you, after all, Akira." Tooth said making Akira glanced at her. "You see the the language of the birds are treated as sacred symbols. Demons and Devils don't like it, because it could kill them. And yet _you and Amon were still alive_."

"What do you mean by that?" Akira was taken aback by the revelation. North rubbed his beard down while his eyes were locked in contemplation. "I...don't know, lad. Sorry." North shrugged, his tone muddled. Akira sighed, disappointingly. _In the end, only God knows the answer._

Just then Sandy hovered beside, making the fairy turned her direction to him. "What is it Sandy, oh that person is helping the government again huh." Toothiana smiled as she watched the news. Akira fixed his shirt as he stood up and started walking, he glanced at Tooth and Sandy and the computer tablet. A familiar face was displaying on the surface and it made him stopped dead on his track.

* * *

"No…!" Tooth and Sandy both looked at him before Akira quickly snatched the tablet from Sandy's hand. "No, no, no, how!?" Akira screamed, disheartened, as he watch the familiar face of Ryo, emerging out of a black, presidential limousine. He stood below the threshold of the famous White House and smiled to media cameras in front of him.

A news headline, 'UNITED NATION AMBASSADOR AND POLITICAL ADVISER, ASUKA RYO, WELCOMED AT THE WHITE HOUSE', flashed right before his eyes. Flame of angers, despair and disgust flared inside Akira. "I must go." he breathed the words out, fiercely.

"Akira...what's the matter-?!" North was about to pat him on his right arm but Akira quickly slapped his hand away. "NO, WE MUST KILL THE BITCH NOW!" he burst and transformed into his Devilman form. The whole world stopped inside. The Guardians were wide eyed in fright, Akira was in an uncontrollable rage.

"Wait Akira, we can't! We have to lay low and planned our moves carefully!"

"Fuck that, I'm going and you're welcome to follow!" Akira vehemently turned around and stop as he saw Bunnymund, standing and blocking the doorway. "Mate, I know you're angry but no. We're not letting you storm into the White house and endanger the President!"

"Get...out...of...my...way, rabbit stew!" The Devilman said, fuming with rage, and Bunnymund frowned, offended by his words, before he rasped the words. "I will not. And that's final." Akira's eyes widened madly and, without warning, forcefully thrust forward. His right fist aimed directly at Bunnymund who remained unmoved from the door.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MEAT-ACK!" a big resounding thud echoed loudly inside the satellite HQ. Akira's right fist was planted on the metal door, where a huge dent appeared, barely missing Bunnymund's head on his left side. "Wha-happening?!" the Devilman's vision swayed as his body buckled under his weight, he fell down on the carpeted floor and slowly closed his eyes and entered into a deep sleep.

* * *

The Guardians starred in disbelief as to what had happened. "Good thing I learned archery." The Guardians then slowly turned to Jack and Sandman who were both standing, back to back, in a lock stance. Jack was holding his staff, which had transformed into a beautiful, magnificent wooden bow which was adorned with blue aura light and ice flowers on both of its end.

Sandman had also drew his sand rifle, twenty-three of them were floating around the room, all pointed at the unconscious Akira.

"Please don't be angry with him." Jack declared as he quickly walked and knelt beside the Devilman and lightly tap his forehead with his right finger. A small ice crystals burst and slowly, the Devilman transformed back into his human form. _Akira_ Jack stared down in sadness. It was clear for him, the scars of Akira's past wasn't fully healed. He felt that it was beginning to open up more.

* * *

 **Washington D.C. - White House - Oval Office**

Ryo stared down at his tea cup and watched his reflection, placidly. He smiled as he shifted his gaze towards the man, clothed in a business attire. He straightened up his back before he spoke in a peaceful manner. "President Roal, thank you for inviting me here. However, I assumed that I am not here just to taste this lovely black tea." He stared at the President who let out a chuckle of delight.

"Sharp and smart as ever, Mr. Ryo." President Roal took a sip of his black tea before he continue, "The Republican party was in your debt. Thanks to your advice we had won, two times back to back." Ryo smiled and merely bowed, in a humble way. "I only gave you some advice, in the end it's all up to you." he said in a modest way as he put down his tea.

"Forgive me if I'm rushing you, but I would like to proceed in our business matters." He tilted his head. His eyes focused and shifted into a curious manner. "Ah yes, it was regarding the sanction and embargo that I must passed next week. I would like you to advise me on that."

The President dictated and Ryo slowly formed a serene smile which Lucifer, who was standing beside him, had noticed. _That smile, it's truly devastating._ He knew already that Satan, had already ensnared his prey. His serene smile, ironically, always hid a sinister motive.

* * *

"Since America was the leading country on the project of NATO's Space Elevator, I assure you that NATO and the other allied countries would support your decision." Ryo straightly said as he took a sip of his back tea. The President rummage his thoughts first before he let out a sigh.

"I'm worried retaliation from China and Russia."

"Even so, no one is above the law. They may bend it, break or mold it, but nevertheless there would still be consequences." He shifted his head and look at his watch. It was already five minutes to nine. The sky was already dark outside the White House.

The President smiled to his reassuring words. He was correct all along. "Well then. I guess that means you'll attend the G-13 summit in Barcelona, Spain, next week eh, Mr. Ryo." Ryo stood up from his seat, fixed his white long sleeve shirt, and glanced at Lucifer. "Indeed, I would have to since the U.K.'s Prime Minister will also attend. They too had asked me for some advice."

"Oh I hope you're not busy tonight. We would like to invite you to a dinner later." The President invitingly said but the man lightly shook his head, decliningly. "I would love to, but I am scheduled for Skype meeting with the African Ambassador. Perhaps some other time if Ricardo (Lucifer) would find me a free day."

The President smiled and nodded to his words. "I'm really am thankful that you came again to help us, Mr. Ryo."

"I too, am thankful, Mr. President. For you listened to me." He bowed down in a graceful manner as his assistant, Ricardo (Lucifer) gently put his white jacket over his shoulders. The two men exchange more remarks before Ryo walked out of the room, departing the White House and entered a limousine that was parked in front.

* * *

 **The Watergate Hotel - Washington D.C.**

Ryo silently step out of the limousine, in front of the famous hotel, Watergate. The moon was already high up and the night was already deep and long. He silently strode towards the entrance with Lucifer who was closely trailing his shadow, behind him. The two men entered the silent lobby.

It was already nearing midnight, there are now less people in the lobby. "Sir." Lucifer whispered to Satan but he raised his left finger, commanding him to keep quiet. The two stopped in front of the elevator for a moment before the doors opened and they both went in.

* * *

Inside, Satan was still silent but he felt the questioning eyes of Lucifer beside him. "Sir."

"Would you kindly put your annoying question away, Lucifer. I won't answer you again." Satan said bluntly. Lucifer only mentally clicked his tongue, dismayed to himself that he had angered the Lord of Hell. "I-just wanted to tell you that everyone is already here." Satan glanced shortly at him before he looked away again.

"Then the meeting proceeds."

* * *

Satan (Ryo) entered his room quietly. His room was an extravagant penthouse one. He walked slowly across his large living room and then stopped in front of a dual doors. Lucifer quickly moved in front of him and swiftly opened the doors.

The room was the dining room. In front of them was a long mahogany table. The place was brightly lit by a small chandelier on the ceiling. And sitting around the dining table where three people.

"Ooh. Well hello there, Lord Satan...and Luci~." Lucifer growled violently at the man sitting on the left side of the table. He was clothed in black jacket over a green turtle neck shirt and green pants. His lime green eyes cast a defying mocking look at the enraged Lucifer.

"Leviathan of envy, I'm surprise you can still breath on dry land." Satan calmly sat down on his chair in front. "Lord Satan, has my brother, Mammon, finished his task perfectly?" a downed tone said on the right of Ryo. Belphegor, who was wearing an indigo muscle shirt and pants, somberly asked him. However despite his sad tone, Ryo only made a simple, annoyed shrug and asked with an unsympathetic tone.

"He did. How about your task?" Belphegor of Sloth made a slow nod with his bald head.

"Tee-hee! I told you he doesn't care about us." a cheerful tone coming from a child sitting beside Leviathan said to the grieving Belphegor. The child was a girl dressed in a bright blue Gothic style dress with a huge blue ribbon wrapped around her blue hair. Her blue eyes cast an aloof one at the poor demon.

"Ara~ wasn't Mammon one of you closest sibling, Beelzebub of Gluttony?" Asmodeus of Lust emerged behind Lucifer and cast her red eyes at Beelzebub. She was wearing a very revealing yellow bathrobe and her blonde hair was still wet, from the bath that she had taken earlier.

"Not closest. Useful. Now no one will give me free diamond earrings anymore." Beelzebub clicked her tongue in dismay as she dug her spoon on a huge glass of ice cream sundae which she ate hungrily.

"It seems everyone is here." Satan observed everyone from his seat. "Lucifer. Begin." Lucifer made a graceful bow to him and faced everyone.

"Now let us being our meeting. On how to accelerate this world's time, towards the Judgement day." his grey eyes looked at everyone. They all went silent. They were all ready to listen. "But first we must removed the obstacles. The ugly, no good, pathetic Akira the Devilman and the stupid-looking Guardians of Childhood."

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Ryo sighed heavily, tired from all today's activity, as he entered his bedroom. Lucifer trailed on his shadow as always, he moved and took the white coat off Ryo's shoulder and neatly folded it on his right arm.

"Sir, today was very tiring. I suggest for you to have a day-off tomorrow. You have to get some rest." Ryo quickly slumped down on his chair and then cast a glare at at him. Lucifer stopped on his tracks as he sensed anger coming from the Lord of Hell. "My Lord?"

"You've been very annoying, Luci~" Ryo didn't lessened his vicious glare at him as he spat the words. "Do you know that I _want_ to punish you right now?" He stood up from his chair, moved closer to him. And then in a flash, he slapped him on his right cheek.

"My Lord-?" Lucifer cast a confused look but Satan quickly pulled his orange necktie, leveling him to his eyes. "How dare you belittle and mock _my_ Akira." that was the reason why he was angry. Lucifer looked down in lost and in disdain.

"Now closed the door." Satan whispered harshly as the devil turned back and slowly closed the bedroom door.

"Walk over here." He pointed at a certain spot which the devil obeyed, and stood on the middle of the carpet. Satan made a malevolent grin as he walk away and sat back on his chair. "Now...for your punishment. Strip all of your clothes and kneel."

 _My lord..._ Lucifer, hesitated at first but then he closed his eyes, in regret, as he removed his clothes, one by one. First he removed his red vest and followed by his white shirt. Despite his aging looks, his body was well-toned. Satan starred at Lucifer's hard muscled abs and chest. He made an amused wicked grin. "I said all of your clothes." he shot the command again and the old man sighed, defeatedly, as he removed his shoes, his pants and then finally his underwear.

He was now buck naked and he slowly kneel to the floor. "My Lord." Lucifer's face was all red from humiliation and disgrace while Satan stood up and moved closer to the naked man. "Don't you love me, Lucifer? Don't you _adore me_?"

Satan lifted his chin up and stared down to his red eyes that was filled with shame. "My-Lord. Y-Yes. I-I do." _Pathetic_ Satan thought as he moved away and sat back on his chair. "Now touch yourself first," he said as he slowly unbutton his white long-sleeve shirt, "and tonight you'll be the bottom."

* * *

Hello everyone! Finally I updated this story! For those who like this story, I'm very sorry that I updated late. I resigned from my current job due to personal reason and right now I'm still looking for a new one.

For those who like this fanfic. Thank you and enjoy this new chapter. For those who are only looking for something to read. You're welcome to read. But please leave some reviews so that I would know where to improve. Once again thank you for those who like my fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do now own the characters of Devilman and ROTG.


End file.
